Sleeping Tsundere
by Uchiha Tama R'Yue
Summary: Chap 2 updateee ! Kyuubi sudah gede !/Hidan tobat ?/Deidara dan Sasori jadi MAma dan Papa !/ sorry for the long update and after edited. zes check it out
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : humor, comedy, romance

Pair : ItaKyuu

Rate : T aja

Warning : AU, OOC, bahasa sangat-kurang formal, kayaknya bakalan ada adegan bunuh-bunuhan. Baru kayaknya sih. TYPO, awalnya masih santai, ntar kebawah-bawah mulai serius, rada westren-jepang-inggris-inggrisan (apaan ini ?!)

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah Kerajaan terlihat sedang ramai. Ternyata sang Ratu kerajaan baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi kemarin lusa, dan semua teman-teman kerajaannya sedang menjenguk dia dan bayinya. Dan lagi, bukan hanya para sahabat dan temannya saja yang bangsawan, di sana juga ada sejumlah peri-peri dan beberapa manusia setengah siluman yang ikut meramaikan. Mereka semua memberikan selamat atas kelahiran putri mahkota.

"selamat atas kelahiran anak pertama kalian, Minato..Kushina" ucap Fugaku. Raja dari kerajaan Serigala Putih yang merupakan sahabat kecil Minato, Raja dari kerajaan Naga Biru.

"terima kasih, Fugaku. Tak usah terlalu formal lah..santai saja hahaha.." balas Minato sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Fugaku. Yah..dia memang orang yang santai dan baik hati (dan tidak sombong juga rajin menabung). Dengan rakyatnya pun dia sering ramah dan tebar senyum. Berbeda dengan Fugaku yang memang lahir dari keluarga kerajaan yang menjunjung tata krama yang tinggi, jadi wajar saja kalau dia termasuk orang yang kaku dengan rakyatnya namun tetap termasuk raja yang bijaksana dan berwibawa. Juga pengertian rakyat.

"hahaha. Seperti kau baru bertemu aku dua hari yang lalu saja, Minato. Aku tau kau pasti sudah mengerti akan sifatku ini" katanya lagi dan tersenyum tipis, dibalas oleh cengiran oleh sahabatnya pirangnya ini.

"selamat ya…Kushi-chan. Bayimu benar-benar cantik, dan dia sangat mirip denganmu" kata Mikoto, sang permaisurinya Fugaku, sambil memeluk sahabatnya yang merupakan permaisurinya Minato. Setidaknya, kalimat formalnya tidak terlalu baku dan kaku seperti Fugaku.

"terima kasih ya..Miko-chan. Mana putramu ?" Tanya Kushina. " hihihi. Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan putrimu, Kushi-chan. Dia di sana, dekat tempat tidur putrimu" jawab Mikoto lalu menunjuk kepada seorang bocah laki-laki ( kira-kira berumur 2 tahun lebih berapa bulan) yang terlihat penasaran apa yang ada dalam tempat tidur bayi berkelambu berwarna biru cerah. Tentu saja dia tau isinya itu adalah seorang bayi, tapi dia penasaran dengan wujudnya. Tercetak dengan sempurna di wajah mempesonanya itu ekspresi penasarannya.

"bukalah kalau kau penasaran, Itachi-kun" kata Kushina, bocah tadi menatapnya sebentar dan dibalas oleh senyuman Kushina lalu dia mengangguk. Dibukanya lah kelambu putih tipis tersebut. Di dalam tempat tidur bayi tersebut, ada seorang bayi yang sangat menggemaskan tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya tanpa memperdulikan keramaian di sekelilingnya. Itachi (bocah tadi) menatapnya dengan terpesona. "manis…" ucapnya

"hm ? apa kau menyukainya, Itachi-kun ?" Tanya Kushina yang tau-tau sudah ada di sampingnya. Itachi sempat kaget. Sedikit. Dia mengangguk sekali, "iya..dia manis sekali. saya suka" jawabnya. Kushina tertawa kecil, "kau ingin membelainya, Itachi-kun ?" tanyanya lagi.

"benarkah ? maksud saya.. bolehkah ?" Tanya Itachi, hanya ingin meyakinkan saja. kushina mengangguk.

Itachi lalu dengan sangat hati-hati membelai rambut pirang kemerahan bayi itu. _Rambutnya…lembut_ pikirnya. "rambutnya sangat lembut, yang mulia ratu" ucap Itachi. Kushina lagi-lagi tergelak mendengarnya, "hahaha..ya ampun..Itachi-kun, santai saja lah.. nanti kau akan seperti ayahmu yang terlalu kaku itu" hening sebentar, lalu Kushina menarik tangan Itachi untuk membelai pipi putrinya. "hah ? maksud saya—" Itachi kaget namun pasrah saja saat tangannya ditarik, "lembutkan ?" tanya Kushina. "I-iya..".

"menurutmu, dia 'apa' bagimu ?" Tanya Kushina lagi. Itachi terlihat sedang berpikir sekarang. "umm..entahlah. saya tidak tahu. Tapi, rasanya saya ingin menjaga dia" jawabnya polos. "baguslah" Kushina tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan putra semata wayang dari pasangan kedua Sahabatnya itu, dengan putrinya.

"Kushina-chaaannn~, aku merindukanmu unnnn~~" seorang peri yang memakai pakaian berwarna kuning dan celana putih terbang mendekati sang Ratu. Setelah dilihat-lihat lebih dekat lagi, ternyata itu fairy blonde.

"Dei ? kau sudah kembali dari misi yang diberikan oleh ratu Peri ?" Tanyanya Kushina setengah cemas setengah seneng. Fairy itu merubah wujudnya menjadi lebih besar, seukuran manusia lah. Tapi cuman setelinganya Kushina, dan sayapnya menghilang. "ho-oh un. Mereka juga un" jawab si fairy tersebut sambil menunjuk 2 fairy lainnya pakai jempol tangan kirinya. Terlihatlah 2 ekor *atau orang ya ?* fairy yang mengenakan baju warna ungu dan warna merah mendekati mereka berdua, lalu 'BOOFT !' mereka mengubah ukuran mereka menjadi seukuran manusia juga. Bedanya si ungu lebih tinggi dari si kuning, dan si merah lebih pendek dari si kuning. Jadi, si merah adalah terboncel alias terpendek.

"hellooooo…preettyyy Habanerooo~ lama gak ketemu!" sapa si ungu. "hai, Kushina. Berjumpa lagi. Hidan ! ucapkanlah dengan kalimat yang lebih pantas untuk seorang wanita !" sapa si merah, sekalian negur si ungu alias si Hidan.

"aaahh..lo ini. Orangnya aja gak marah, napa lo yang sewot haa, Sasori si endekkk..?" balas Hidan. "elloooo iniiii…mau cari masalah ya ?" si merah alias si Sasori keliatannya udah gak sabar buat ngadepin si Hidan.

"sudah..sudah..un. jangan berantem lag—egh ! un ?" kalimat si blonde yang diketahui namanya Deidara terhenti ketika seseorang memeluk mereka bertiga. "K..kushina un ?" Tanya Dei setengah tidak percaya, sedangkan Sasori udah mateng aja dipeluk gitu doang, sampe rambutnya ikutan merah *YDS*. Sedangkan Hidan, dia malah kesenengan dipeluk gitu. "aku juga merindukan kalian, aku sayang kalian.." kata Kushina sambil masih memeluk ketiga fairy tersebut.

"kami juga" terjadilah scene peluk-pelukan ala teletubies kuno. Kebetulan baju Kushina warnanya ijo. Jadi sip.

Sepi.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

"jadi…di mana bayi itu ?" Tanya Hidan

"hush ! bayi..bayi..anaknya Kushina tau !" ujar Sasori

"tapi anaknya Kushi-kun juga bayi kan ? terus salahnya di mana ?" Tanya balik Hidan tanpa perasaan bersalah sama sekali dan merasa benar, tangannya diletakkan di pinggangnya.

"iya juga sih..tapi—" perkataan Sasori dipotong begitu saja oleh Kushina, "nee..nee..sudahlah. putriku ada di sana. Ayo kita kesana" ujarnya. _Daripada mereka kembali bertengkar di sini lagi.._Kushina menghela nafas pelan namun tetap tersenyum.

"hime-chann~~ Dei-jiisan datanggg~" ucap blonde fairy ini sambil setengah berlari ke arah tempat tidur bayi tersebut dengan epiknya. Oh, karena dia fairy, walaupun sudah berubah ukuran seperti manusia normal tetap saja dia ada efek-efek _sparkly_ berwarna kuning di sekitar badannya.

"jiisan ? maksudmu baasan ? hey, kau melupakan 'un'mu " celetuk Sasori. Dia hanya berjalan santai di samping Kushina. Tangannya dimasukkan di saku celana putihnya.

"aku laki-laki uunnnnnn !" teriak si fairy blonde tersebut. Wajahnya merah karena marah, dan semakin merah saat semua orang memandanginya. "ups…maaf un. Maaf" ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"phhfttt….phhfftt…Hahahahahahaha!" Hidan tiba-tiba saja tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya. "kau kenapa un ? tertawa tanpa sebab seperti itu un ?" Tanya Deidara dengan wajah dan suara yg datar. "gilanya kumat" sahut Sasori dengan tanpa bersalah.

"haahh..haahh..aduuhh..perutku sakit..aduh aduh..hahahaha.." Hidan masih saja tertawa dengan memegangi perutnya yg sakit akibat terlalu banyak . Sasori, dan Kushina hanya melihatnya dengan biasa. Yah..soalnya, si silver fairy ini memang sudah sering tertawa sendiri tanpa sebab.

"hahahahaha…ha..ha..fyyuuhhh..hahaha" si silver itu menghapus airmata yg keluar gegara tertawa terlalu banyak.

"stop un. Daripada nanti kau tertawa tanpa sebab lagi, sebaiknya kau beritahu saja kenapa kau tadi tertawa un. Perasaan tadi tidak ada hal yg lucu un" Tanya Deidara dengan wajah yg masih datar.

"hahahah…lo laki-laki ? masa sih ? gue gak percaya. Sama sekali. Memang darimananya lo itu laki ? dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kuku kaki lo tuh feminim semuaaa.." jawab Hidan sambil naik-turunin jari telunjuknya yg di arahkan ke fairy blonde tersebut dari kepalanya sampai kaki.

"aku benar-benar laki-laki un ! kenapa sih kau itu suka sekali menggodaku un !" Deidara naik pitam, tapi tetap saja tidak ada kalimat 'gagah' atau 'manly' yg pantas untuk disandingkan kepadanya. Malah, dia marah-marah seperti itu semakin terlihat lucu dan _kawaii_ *author mengakuinya*.

"owhhh…lo semakin lucu saja kalau marah, Dei. Oh bukan, bukan lucu, tapi menggemaskan. Ah~ gue jadi pengen makan lo nih..hehe" goda Hidan. Dan sontak saja reaksi Deidara seperti kucing yang merinding berdiri bertemu anjing.

"kauu..kauu..mengerikan un ! gaaahh! Sasori ! tolong aku unnn!" blonde fairy itu berlari ke maroon fairy tersebut dan bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"cantikk~ " goda si Hidan lagi dan membuat Deidara bergidik ngeri

"Hidan ! berhentilah menggoda Deidara !" ujar Sasori. Mau gak mau dianya juga kerepotan karena Deidara dari tadi memutar-mutari badannya karena bersembunyi dari Hidan. "kau juga deidara…berhentilah untuk bertingkah terlalu feminim, jangan manja.." ucap Sasori halus terhadap Deidara. Tapi karena sibuk menghindari Hidan, Deidara tidak terlalu mendengarkannya. Kushina ? kenapa Kushina tidak melerai ? enathlah, hiburan tersendiri baginya jika melihat kelakuan mereka yang seperti itu.

"kalian…"

"gaahh ! Sasori ! tolong !"

"nona manis..kemarilah…"

"tolonglah.."

"Sasoriii ! Hidan menjauh dariku !"  
"menikahlah denganku nona cantik…"

"tenanglah…kita jadi tontonan orang.."

"Sasorii..tolong akuu.."

"mau kemana kau nona cantikk.."

"hahh—"

"gyyyyaaaa!"

"kudapatkan kau nona.."

"tenangla—"

"Sasoriii!"

"huahahahaha"

"onega—"

"dannaa !"

"ikutlah bersamaku cantiikk.."

"to—"

"Sasoriii !"  
"bwahahaha—"  
"bisakah kalian berhenti bercandanya ! kalian itu memang benar-benar merepotkan ! tidakkah kalian sadar kalau kita menjadi tontonan orang ! malulah kalian ! Hidan ! Deidara ! bahkan untuk menghela nafas saja aku tidak bisa ! aarrgghhh.." fairy maroon tersebut menghela nafasnya berat dengan keras. Diantara ketiga fairy ini, dialah yg paling senior dan berpengalaman. Jadi dialah yg bertanggung jawab atas mereka berdua. "aku minta maaf Kushina atas kekacauan ini, Minato-sama, para tamu sekalian, Maaf. Hey kalian , minta maaflah juga kepada Kushina dan yg lainnya" ujarnya lagi

"ma-maafkan kami" kata Hidan dan Deidara bersamaan sambil menunduk beberapa kali.

"sudahlah, acara tidak akan seramai dan seseru ini tanpa ada kalian" kata Minato dan menepuk kepala Deidara, "iya kan, Dei ?"

"i-iya, yang mulia.." balas Deidara dengan gugup. Walau dia berteman dengan istrinya, tetap saja jika berbicara dengan Minato membuatnya gugup. Apalagi sedekat ini !. Minato mendengus geli dan mengacak-acak rambut blonde fairy itu lagi.

"mendengus tidak ada dalam pelajaran Tata Krama, Minato de Aoryuu. Aku harap keturunanmu tidak sepertimu. Maksudku dalam hal yang seperti ini, kau sangat jauh dari kata wibawa ataupun bijaksana. Tidak terlihat dimana gelar Raja kau" Fugaku mengerling dan kembali menatap tajam Minato de Aoryuu yang menatapnya dengan mimic wajah yg memelas. Sang raja blonde tersebut menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang telinganya, "Haahh, kau tau aku tidak terlalu suka pelajaran itu kan. Suka sih, tapi yaa…begitulah".

"kau sedari dulu selalu saja sama Minato. Tidak pernah berubah" Fugaku menepuk pundak Minato, "baiklah, aku dan keluargaku akan segera kembali ke kerajaan kami. Aku ada rapat besar dengan monsiur Hiashi, beliau mengatakan ingin membentuk suatu aliansi kerajaan dengan kita. Bagaimana pendapatmu ?" katanya lagi.

"Oh ! monsiur Hiashi ?! kami sudah membicarakan hal itu, dan aku menyetujuinya. Kerajaan mereka merupakan penghasil roti terbaik di segala penjuru Negeri. dan para prajurit mereka juga sangat diakui dengan keahlian bertarung mereka. Sangat menguntungkan jika kita bekerja sama dengan mereka."

"aku akan mempertimbangkan pendapatmu. Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pamit. Mikoto, Itachi. Kita kembali ke kerajaan" panggil Fugaku terhadap anak dan istrinya.

"nee, Kushi-chan. Kami pulang dulu ya. Ayo Itachi…" _kenapa perasaaanku menjadi tidak nyaman ya untuk meninggalkan Kushi-chan?_ Batin Mikoto. "hati-hati Miko-chan… _Mata ashita.._" kata Kushina. Ditangannya ada sang putri kerajaan, lalu di sampingnya ada fairy kesayangannya dan suami tercintanya. Mereka mengantarkan keluarga Uchiha tersebut sampai depan pintu.

Kini kereta keluarga Uchiha sudah jauh dari pelupuk mata. "semoga mereka selamat sampai tujuan…, baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke dalam" ucap Minato. Tapi, baru saja kaki mereka melangkah untuk kembali ke dalam istana, terdengar suara tembakan senapan beberapa kali dan salah satunya menembak kaca patri yang tepat berada di atas kepala mereka pecah.

"menjauh !" teriak Minato dan mendorong Istri beserta anaknya ke dalam istana. Ketiga fairy langsung berubah menjadi kecil kembali dan mereka terbang menjauhi pecahan-pecahan kaca yang kapan saja bisa membelah tubuh mungil mereka.

"Kushina ! segera kembali ke dalam dan beritahu semua orang bahwa ada penyerangan dan suruh mereka pergi ke ruang bawah tanah ! selamatkan mereka !" teriak Minato lagi sambil mengacungkan pedang. Kushina segera berlari ke dalam istana dengan putri mereka di dekapannya. Ketiga fairy mengikutinya dari belakang takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Kushina dan anaknya.

"semuanya ! cepat lari dari sini ! selamatkan diri kalian ! istana sedang diserang oleh pemberontak ! cepatlah !" seru Kushina setibanya di aula Istana dimana semua orang berkumpul di sana. Sontak semua orang di sana segera panik tidak tau kemana. "bersembunyiah di ruang bawah tanah kami ! hanya di sana lah tempat teraman ! lewat sini !" Kushina memimpin rombongan ke ruang bawah tanah mereka .

* * *

Di luar sana, Minato sedang bertarung melawan para pemberontak bersama beberapa prajurit. "sialan, beberapa dari mereka berhasil kabur" gumam Minato. Badannya sibuk melawan para pemberontak.

_ZZrraashhh…_

dalam sekali tebasan, pedang Minato menyobek pakaian Zirah (pelindung/besi) salah satu dari para pemberontak sampai ikut menyobek badannya sedalam beberapa senti. "hahh…aku melakukannya lagi…, seharusnya aku tidak menebasnya terlalu dalam agar masih hidup dan dapat ku interogasi. duh.." omel Minato pada dirinya sendiri.

"yang Mulia Minato, beberapa pemberontak berhasil masuk ke dalam istana. Sebagian prajurit sudah saya kirim ke sana" lapor sang jenderal utama, Hoyuki Suigetsu. "sui…, terima kasih untuk datang dan memberitahuku. Tolong gantikan tempatku" Minato lalu menyusul Kushina dan putri semata wayang mereka.

Di tempat Kushina, para pemberontak sudah ada di belakang mereka. Melihat orang-orang ketakutan dan panik, Kushina harus segera mengambil langkah cepat. "Dei !" panggilnya. Blonde fairy tersebut segera mengubah tubuhnya menjadi sebesar manusia lagi. " ada apa Kushi— UN ?!" blonde fairy itu kaget saat Kushina tiba-tiba menyerahkan bayinya ke Deidara, dan..

_Krraakkkk…._

"Kushina ?! Hidan, jangan berani-berani kau mengintip ! liat situasi !" Sasori tersentak saat Kushina merobek gaun putih hijaunya hingga setinggi lutut. Ditambah dengan Hidan yang sempat-sempat cari kesempatan dalam kegencetan. Dia lalu mengubah tubuh mungilnya menjadi seukuran manusia normal.

"tolong jaga Kyuubi sebentar, aku akan melawan para pemberontak sialan ini. Awas saja kau,ggrrhhh…" Kushina langsung menghampiri para pemberontak itu dan menghajarnya—eh melawannya, setelah mengangkat lengan bajunya.

"Oni habanero…oni habanero kembali un…" ucap deidara. Dia terpukau dengan kembali sang iblis habanero yang terkenal tidak kenal lelah dan kuat, juga cantik.

"yahoo~ Kushi-nero ! you're come back ! yahoouuu! Pukul lagi ! yea ! yea ! hajar dia !" sorak Hidan

"Kalian ! pikirkan saja orang-orang ini ! segera bawa mereka ke ruang bawah tanah ! Minato ! aku di sebelah sini ! cepatlah !" perintah Kushina.

"maaf sedikit terlambat, Kushina." Kata Minato lalu mengambil posisi di belakang Kushina. " tak apa, Minato. Ayo kita membumi hanguskan orang-orang sialan ini" Kushina menyeringai seperti karnivora yang menemukan mangsanya.

"hey coba lihat ! bukankah mereka itu si Oni habanero dan Kiiroi Senka !"

"yang benar ? si couple legenda itu ?"

"iyaa..yang mana lagii.."

"bukannya mereka sudah lama menghilang ?"

"entahlah. Yang pasti sekarang mereka kembali untuk menghentikan kejahatan !"

Orang-orang masih sempat untuk kagum dengan pasangan sugoii itu dalam pelarian, namun dua orang yang sedang diperbincangkan itu sekarang fokus dengan lawan mereka.

"Kushina !" panggil Minato dan dia melepas mantelnya. Sekarang dia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang. " Ya ! kita akan melakukannya ! Hahahaha…sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan gairah bertarung yang seperti ini lagi…Hahaha.." Kushina menjilat sedikit jarinya yang berlumuran darah. Benar-benar iblis kalau Kushina sudah dalam mode seperti ini. Mereka lalu berdiri saling membelakangi, lalu bergerak seperti sedang menari salsa. Minato mengangkat badan Kushina lalu melemparkannya ke atas, di saat itu pula Kushina berputar dan melempar beberapa Shuriken khas dari klannya ke arah musuh. Lalu mereka berdansa lagi, kali ini Minato sedikit merunduk dan memutarkan Kushina ke segala arah mata angin namun tetap memegangi sebelah tangannya Kushina sehingga menyebabkan beberapa pemberontak terlempar. Dan mereka terus melakukan '_oranjii yokai dansu_'atau tarian siluman jingga tersebut_._

* * *

Di lain tempat, ketiga fairy akhirnya tiba di ruang bawah tanah.

"danna ! bagaimana dengan orang-orang ini un ? apa yang harus kita lakukan unn..?" sambil menggendong bayi mungil yang tertidur dengan lelap di dekapannya.

"apakah ada yang bisa mengobati di sini ?! ada yang terluka !" Sasori berteriak sambil memegangi tangan seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis. "shh..shh, tenanglah. Tahan sebentar ya ?" anak kecil itu terpaku saat melihat wajah tersenyumnya Sasori dan kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Hidan, kau bisa menggunakan mantra penyembuh kan ? ayolah, tolong anak ini" mohon Sasori. "maaf chibi, tapi aku tidak dapat menyembuhkan tingkat dalam. Aku penyembuh tingkat luar. Aku hanya bisa menyembuhkan luka-luka dan cederanya saja. kalau untuk masalah Tulang patah—anak itu tulangnya patah, aku tidak dapat mengatasinya" HIdan mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya.

"maaf, tapi tadi kami dengar ada yang mencari seseorang yang bisa mengobati. Kebetulan" kata sepasang siluman siput. Jenis mereka memang terkenal bisa menyembuhkan penyakit sampai tingkat serius. "benarkah itu, Katsuyu-san ? saya sungguh terima kasih ! tolong selamatkan anak ini" pinta Sasori lalu dia mempersilahkan pasangan Katsuyu (panggilan untuk mereka yg dari siluman Siput) tersebut untuk menyembuhkan anak kecil yang sedang menangis tadi.

"Hidan, tolong amankan para wanita dan anak-anak !, para pria pulihkan keadaan kalian ! kita tidak akan tau dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika para pemberontak itu bisa ke sini. Tidak ada yang tau…" Sasori memperhatikan mereka semua, terutama yang wanita dan anak-anak. Memprihatinkan. Mereka tidak tau apa-apa, tak berdaya, dan tak bersalah.

_ Danzo sialan !_

* * *

Minato dan Kushina berdiri terengah-engah di antara para pemberontak yang kalah dan tewas. Mereka sudah mengalahkan para pemberontak—ugh, belum semuanya.

_Plok..plok..plok.._

"selamat atas kelahiran putri pertama kalian, Minato..Kushina"

Raja dan permaisuri muda itu segera berbalik dan mendapati wajah busuk seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal, Danzo. Seorang pengkhianat. Penjahat andal. Dan kerjanya tidak becus, hanya bisa mengkorup harta rakyat jelata. Oh ya, Danzo ini dulu adalah seorang perdana menteri di Kerajaan Serigala putih. Sayangnya dia ketahuan dan dipenjara, divonis mati. Namun siapa yang tahu bahwa dia telah mengganti dirinya dengan orang lain saat pemenggalan kepala tersebut. Dengan sihir. Oleh karena itu dia masih sehat wal afiat untuk berdiri di sini.

"oh, dan selamat lagi untuk kalian karena telah berhasil mengalahkan semua prajurit terbaikku. Kalian memang benar-benar pasangan yang serasi, dan aku sangat terpukau dengan kolaborasi kalian. Oh apakah tadi itu _oranjii yokai dansu_ yang terkenal itu ? wah, benar-benar beruntung aku melihatnya secara langsung dengan kedua bola mataku send—"

"cukup danzo ! apa maksudmu dibalik semua ini hah ?! aku tahu kau hanya sedang main-main !" bentak Minato. Tak peduli walaupun Danzo lebih tua beberapa dekade dari umurnya. Sekali pemberontak tetaplah pemberontak.

"maksudku ? aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, yang mulia. Saya hanya kesal karena tak diundang ke acara ini" kata Danzo sok. "karena itu saya berinisiatif sendiri untuk datang"

"kurang ajar kau Danzo…" geram Minato. Kushina bukannya tidak bisa apa-apa, tapi sebaiknya dia diam dan waspada. Siapa yang tahu di balik wajah dan hati busuk Danzo ?. "kau adalah manusia terbusuk yang pernah kutemui. Bukan hanya menyakiti rakyatku juga teman-temanku, tapi kau juga menyakiti rakyat Uchiha ! rakyat temanku ! kau ambil harta dan kekayaan mereka ! istri dan anak mereka ! dan kekuatan warisan mereka !" Minato benar-benar tersulut emosinya. Diambilnya pedangnya, lalu berjalan ke salah satu prajuritnya yang tewas. "jika kau benar-benar ingin bergabung.." wajah Minato tertunduk, mempersuram suasana. Berjongkoklah ia, dan diambilnya pedang yang sudah berlumuran darah tersebut. "kau ingin bergabung…., kalau begitu, akan kuterima dengan sangat senang hati kau….untuk bergabung sebagai mayat seperti mereka !"

* * *

"uuwooooo!"

"Aarrghhhhh!"

"kaaaaakhhhh !"

Jeritan-jeritan kesakitan pun juga terdengar di depan pintu ruang bawah tanah. Tanah yang semula berwarna coklat, berubah menjadi kemerahan karena bercampur dengan darah.

"Hidan, bagaimana dengan keadaannya sekarang ?" Tanya Sasori. "rebes. Aman terkendali" jawab Hidan dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "rebes sih rebes, tapi lihat keadaanmu dong ! masa berdarah-darah gini ! entar anak-anak kecil pada ketakutan ! bersihin dulu sono, apalagi sabit lo tuh ! hush..hushh…" Sasori mengusir Hidan layaknya pengemis cinta Deidara, namun diusir oleh ayahnya Deidara (Sasori) dan menyuruh Hidan kerja dulu, sukses dulu baru nikahin anaknya. Itulah pikiran Author-he ?.

"Danna-un…" Deidara atau fairy blonde itu keluar dari ruang bawah tanah sambil menggendong bayi. "apa ?"

"entah ini hanya firasatku saja, atau memang ini pertanda ?" Deidara tanpa 'un', it berarti dia sedang dalam mode serius. "aku rasa, sebaiknya kita semua pergi dari sini. Kita ungsikan saja para penduduk ke kerajaan sebelah. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman…".

"ada apa sebenarnya, deidara ? katakan saja padaku. Aku yang bertanggung jawab dengan kita semua" Sasori memegang pundak Deidara berusaha menenangkannya. "hahh.., tapi bagaimana dengan Kushina ? dan Minato ? mereka—" Sasori menghentikan ucapannya saat deidara menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Deidara adalah fairy dengan insting/feeling terbaik. Karena itu mereka bertiga dijadikan tim. Hidan dan Sasori sebagai keeper dan penyerang, sedangkan Deidara bermain di dalam untuk mengatur dan memberitahukan musuh dimana. Karena feelingnya yg kuat itu pula lah Sasori akhirnya memutuskan agar para penduduk diungsikan, dan mereka pulang ke rumah mereka di dalam hutan. Bersama Hidan juga.

* * *

"nah, bagaimana dengan sekarang, Minato ? masih ingin menusukku, hm ?" Kushina kini sudah berada di sanderaan Danzo. "percuma kau meronta, Kushina. Kau tak akan bisa lepas dari matera segel ini"

"sialan kau danzo ! pengecut ! benar-benar pengecut !" Minato tak dapat menyerang. Kushina di sanderanya, dijadikan sebagai tameng. Ia harus menyerang Danzo saat ini juga, namun harus diselamatkannya dahulu Kushina. Dilihatnya Kushina tersiksa dengan segel panas itu.

"ada apa minato ? tak dapat melawanku ha ? hahahahaha, bagaimana kau dapat melawanku jika kau masih memiliki kelemahan. Dan kau tau apa kelemahanmu ? ini. Istrimu ini adalah kelemahanmu. Jika kau ingin mengalahkanku, kalahkan dahulu kelemahanmu" Minato tersentak. _Apa maksudnya ini ? membunuh istriku sendiri ? dia benar-benar—_

"gila. Ya, aku tau itu. Banyak yang mengatakan itu padaku" ujarnya santai. "nah, coba lawan kelemahanmu" Danzo menyeringai.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"baiklah" .

"Apa ?! Minato ! kau tidak sedang serius ka—akhh.." Kushina memegangi perutnya, darah. Dilihatnya Minato berada di hadapannya dengan tertunduk.

"Uhuk! Se-sejak kapan kau..UHUk !" Danzo melihat darah keluar dari mulutnya. Kini dia dan Kushina tertusuk oleh pedang Minato.

"apa kau hanya pernah mendengar legenda _kiroii senka _pak tua ? pernahkah kau mendengar tokoh _Raven yellow swag _hn ?" Minato memegang lengan Kushina lalu dengan sesaat Kushina terlepas dari tusukan pedang itu, tanpa terbelah !. "maksudm—UHUK ! maksudmu sang pembunuh sadis yang terkenal itu ?!..Apaka—akh ! bagaimana bisa ?" Minato memutar pedangnya saat Danzo berbicara. Mungkin ususnya mulai hampir putus atau lambungnya yang sobek.

_Raven yellow swag, _pembunuh yang terkanl dengan kecepatannya dan kesadisannya ini, ternyata ada di sini. Sungguh tak disangka masa lalu sadis Minato benar-benar sadis. Minato pernah bercerita pada Kushina kalau dirinya tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang bangsawan, sampai suatu saat seseorang dengan rambut putih menemuinya dan mengatakan bahwa dialah sang penerus kerajaan Naga Biru. Lalu setelah itu, agar rakyatnya tidak ada yang emgetahui masa lalu sadisnya, maka dia merahasiakannya dengan berpura-pura telah meninggal saat bertarung. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu hal ini, termasuk Kushina. Karena saat itu mereka sudah saling dekat. Lalu, dia terkenal lagi dengan sebutan baru. _Kiroii senka_ atau _the yellow flash_.

"sebenarnya mereka salah dalam memberi sebutan. Seharusnya yang benar itu _Blonde black swag_. Yup, sesuai dengan tebakanmu.." dia mengangkat wajahnya. Mata biru cerahnya yang biasanya memancarkan keramahan dan kebijaksanaan, kini berganti menjadi biru gelap kelam yang dipenuhi dendam dan kekejian. "katakan selamat tinggal untuk selamanya, pak tua…"

Tak lama kemudian, setelah suara jeritan memilukan itu berakhir.., Istana yang tadinya bersih dan ramai, sekarang menjadi kotor oleh darah dan mayat serta sepi senyap. Minato terjatuh kelantai dan matanya terpejam. Begitupula dengan Kushina yang sudah tidak bergerak karena kehabisan darah, sejak Minato membunuh Danzo.

TAP..TAP..TAP..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang santai namun berat. Menggema hingga keujung dinding lainnya. Sosok itu muncul di pintu utama aula istana. Dia memandangi keadaan tanpa banyak berkata. Hingga dilihatnya dua sosok tak bergerak yang tak asing baginya.

_"_…."

* * *

Yeooo~ chap 1 selesai~.

lumayan juga, 12 halaman lebih dikit. Neee…, saya minta dukungannya dan krisar (kritik saran)nya ! pengen liat dulu sambutannya dengan fic saya yang satu ini. Kalau banyak yang suka bakalan saya lanjutin (setelah UN). Insya Allah. Kalo saya gak bandel #TabokSaya

Udahlah, saya gak mau banyak bacod dulu. Tiba-tiba lupa apa yang mau disampaikan apa-tehe.

Oh ya, Cuma mau kasih tau. Ni akun sekarang saya yang pegang, Tama Rin ! a.k.a Arika Shikari. Kalau kalian yang baca fic saya yang Sasuman itu (di akun ini juga), pasti tau dah.

Hee ? kenapa saya ikutan pake nama Tama ? karena Tama itu abang saya. Jadi kami ada Tama Ryu, Tama Rin, dan Tama yue. Yang terakhir itu dedek saya. Jangan nanya kenapa marganya Tama, dari pada saya make marga Choi, Kim, Oh, dan Kishimoto ?! mau yang mana hayoo…mending Tama kan ?! iya kan ?! (iya aja deh)

Maa..maa, udahlah. Sekarang saya pengen lihat sambutan angetnya lewat Review. Yang silent-reader, review dong ! atau mau saya sebutin sebagi pervert ?! (tabok)—lupakan.

Nee, Onegai Review-desu !

Salam Riren ! (whad ?!) dan met malam minggu~ *dadah-dadah lebay*

kyyaaa ! Akashi ! (hhee ?! kok KuroBas nyempil di sini ?!)


	2. new family

Oh Maannn~, sorry banget gue lama apadetnya. Gue bitulan sibuk ini. kalian percayaa tidak percaya, percayaa sajalah, ini fic sudah gue ganti 3 kali lho. Pertama, error. Kedua, gaje. Ketiga, stuck di tengah jalan. Gue bahkan sampai lupa gaya menulis gue gimana, huff~h *niup poni*

Okelah, sebelumnya thanks buat yang ngereview *moga di chap ini ngereview lagi. Aamiin*, n thank udah bikin gue berasa bersalah kalo gue telantarin ini fic.

Oh ayolah, gue itu ngetik di my lovely computer, gak di laptop yang gampang dibawa ke sekolah *n gue masih SMP yang menuju SMA*. Iya kalo dibolehin kakak gue. Huffh, rasanya gak bakalan dah. Dia kan mahasiswi semester 4, bakalan makin kepake tuh. Itu pun make komputer juga gak boleh sering-sering. Ntar bikin rusak mata katanya. Yee.., gue mah, gak sering. Cuman, sekali make komputer sampe pagi *berakibat yang sama juga akhirnya*

Jadi sorry makin sorry pake be-ge-te, gue apdetnya lama. Gue bisa aja lempar ini cerita ke sepupu gue, tuh Ryu. Tapi dianya juga sibuk ikut tes seleksi masuk SMA. Tau deh, masuk apa gaknya. Moga aja enggak *dor*, ntar gue gak ada temennya lagii huhu~~ !

Ryu : sialan amat lo, doain abangnya gitu. Pengertian juga dong. Ntar kalo gue bisa keluar negeri karena sekolah di sana, ntar siapa juga yang bakalan minta banyak souvenir ha ? lo-nya kan.

Arika : *nyengir* hehe. Udah ah. Ntar makin banyak bacod lagi gue di sini. Eh tapi, ngomong-ngomong tadi gue kesel amat lho. Pan gue tadi sama temen-temen pada ke Museum tuh, nah, cuman gue yang pake seragam sekolah karena guenya lupa bawa. Yaudah, Temen2 gue pada make baju bebas tuh (tapi, gue naik angkotnya jadi tetep pake harga pelajar-huhuy). Pas pulangnya, nah gue kan jalan duluan sekalian buang sampah tuh, eh pas gue balik, gue kok ngerasa kayak anak SMP yang nyasar/nyari kakaknya di kampus. Eh bubububuset, suasananya kayak lagi di Univ amat ! gue kesel ! kesel ! kesel ! keliatan makin pendek kan gue jadinya ! (tinggi 155 dan pemegang terpendek ke-3 di kelas *halah*) mana make rok yang nutupin sampe mata kaki lebih lagi ! gue tuh pengen cepet-cepet jadi mahasiswi tauuu ! (ngomong dengan cepat tetap dengan tanda baca walau tanpa berhenti)

Ryu : oy, katanya gk mau bacod, eh malah bacotan he ? lagian loe rok dari kelas 7 sampe udah mau lulusan gak kecil-kecil juga tuh rok ?. emang lo gak ninggi-ninggi apa ? atau pertumbuhan lo kayak pensil ?

Arika : auk ah, gelap ! (pergi ke dapur terus minum susu)

ngepul.

cepat ke meja -potong.

Bawa potongan tadi ke kuali -aaduuukkk~.

Sekarang tertawa.

"huahahaha…" sambil tangan yang sibuk mengaduk dengan sendok kayu ukuran sedang di kuali besi yang juga ukuran medium, sesosok pemuda mengaduk sepenuh hati sesuatu di kuali tersebut. Seperti perasaanku yang teraduk-aduk saat melihat mereka *apaan ini ? curcol ?*

Sosok itu juga memasukkan sesuatu yang agar tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sisa makanannya yang tadi baru saja dimakan, dalam kata lain, muntah.

"HUahahahahaha….Huahahahahaa…HUA—"

_Tok Tok_

"Pintu tolong bukakan" ucap sosok itu sambil meneruskan kegiatan abstraknya.

"Tidak ada yang mau ?, oh ayolahh…ck" decaknya dan meletakkan tangannya yang kosong ke pinggang. Dia berhenti hanya untuk mengatakan itu.

_TOKK TOKK !_

"Hey, kau yang sedang duduk tenang di sana, tolong bukakan pintunya. Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang sibuk ?!" teriaknya dan mengarahkan sendok kayu bekas mengaduk tadi—yang ujungnya sudah seperti pentil korek api, entah apa penyebabnya—ke para pembaca. Yup, ke arah arah **KITA.**Sekali lagi biar afdol.**_KITA_**. Menambahkan Italic , underline, dan strikethrough biar makin awkey.

**_BUAGH !BUAGH !BUAGH !_**

"ck, pada gak ada yang mau disuruh…" ujarnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kayu yang umurnya sudah puluhan tahun itu. Kata siapa ?kata saya lah.

Dan pintu dibuka dengan dramatisnya.

_Krriieett…._

Menampilkan seseorang berambut merah, bertubuh sedang, mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah dan topi merah, menatap dengan tatapan penuh kebengisan kepada sang pembuka pintu.

"lama. Dan kau tau aku tidak suka menunggu."

"sabar..sabar.., salahkan para pembaca yang tidak mau membukakan pintu. Dan…, selamat datang kembali di rumah, Papa !" soraknya dan mempersilahkan masuk. "papa mau minum dulu ? atau kakak panggilkan Mama ? hm ?" tanyanya sambil mengambil tas kulit dan jas kulit yang tadi dipegang oleh pria berambut merah itu dan meletakkannya di lemari pakaian.

"kau bodoh karena menyuruh mereka membukakan pintu, Hidan !" orang tadi masuk dan langsung duduk begitu saja di kursi makan. "mana makan siang ? belum disiapkan ? kemana Deidara ?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Sosok yang tadi namanya disebutkan—Hidan, kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya di depan kuali. "Mama sedang mencari Kyuu. Tak lama lagi pulang" ujarnya.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" Tanya orang itu dan berjalan mendekati Hidan.

"aku sedang masak menggantikan Mama" jawabnya

" YA TUHAN ! DEMI SEMUA KOLEKSI BONEKAKU DARI ZAMAN BAHULA SAMPAI ZAMAN MILLENIUM, apa yang sedang kau masak Hidan ?!" teriaknya saat melihat kuah hitam mendidih yang sesekali ada gelembung-gelembung yang meletup di sana. Beberapa hal abstrak mengapung dan menyembul dari kuali itu.

"rencana aku akan memasak sup, tapi sepertinya gagal" maaf, bukannya menghina atau apa. Tapi itu bukan lagi produk gagal, itu sudah menjadi limbah beracun !. "memang benar ya ternyata, Cuma Jashin yang bisa menentukan hasilnya. Kita Cuma bisa merencanakan.." ujarnya.

"kenapa kau yang masak ?! memangnyakemana Deidara ?!"

"ohh.., Mama—"

"pakai Deidara saja !"

"Dia sedang menjemput beberapa saat yang lalu dia takkan lama lagi dia pulang. Jadi, Papa mau minum apa ?" dengan mata yang di_moe-moe_-kan, Hidan menatap Sasori layaknya anak anjing yang minta digosok. Tapi menurut Sasori, itu seperti ingin ditonjok.

Selain itu, di tempat lain, di Pegunungan Alpen—maksudku di antara hutan hujan lebat dan Gunung apalah namanya, ada sungai yang mengalir dengan di di ujungnya, alias air terjun.

_ZZrraahhh_

"wahahahaha !_Got'ya !_"

Di bawah air terjun yang deras, di sungai kecil dengan dasarnya penuh bebatuan yang dibaliknya ada udang, ada seorang anak yang sedang bermain air. Haa ?betulkah hanya bermain air ?

Tak jauh darinya, di tepian sungai kecil tadi, ada seekor rubah kecil berwarna cokelat kekuningan menunggu dengan tenangnya bocah yang sedang bermain air , dia tidak menunggu dengan tadi dia berteriak memanggil-manggil anak yang sedang bermain air itu.

"Kyuubi !Kyuubiii !ayo cepat keluar dari air ! kau harus cepat pulang, nanti bibi akan mencarimu !"

"tidak apa-apa—wahahahaha ! coba lihat, Ruru ! aku dapat lagi, ikan Salmon !" ujar anak yang diketahui namanya Kyuubi tadi. Di tangannya terdapat seekor ikan salmon besar seukuran paha orang dewasa yang menggelepar dengan hebatnya. "hhmm…, tiga ekor salmon besar sepertinya sudah cukup" katanya.

"Haahh.., memangnya kau ini beruang apa, menangkap dengan tangan ?. Muku-kun yang beruang saja masih belum lancer menangkap ikan, masa kau dengan mudahnya begitu ?"Tanya rubah kecil dua ekor ikan salmon yang anak itu tangkap tadi, masih menggelepar dengan jangka waktu penangkapannya tergolong cepat—sangat cepat.

"hahaha !itu karena bakat alam liar dan alamiku !" katanya dan melempar ikan yang ditangkapnya tadi, "tuh, tangkap !"

Rubah itu menghelakan nafas sambil menggiring ikan yang tidak dia tangkap tadi ke pinggiran. Berdampingan dengan ikan tangkapan lainnya. Kenapa digiring ?, soalnya badannya terlalu kecil untuk menangkap seekor ikan salmon seukuran paha orang dewasa diliriknya seekor anak beruang yang sedang asik menjilati madu, tak jauh Muku, anak beruang yang secara tak langsung dia hina—remehkan suka hatinya dia menjilati madu-madu yang menetes dari batang kayu itu, hasil dari jerih payahnya melawan segerombolan lebah yang berakibatkan tubuhnya disengat beberapa , sepertinya dia sudah melupakan hal itu.

"Muku, kenapa kau tidak melatih ketangkasanmu saja dalam menangkap ikan ?bukannya itu prioritas utama di keluargamu ?" Tanya rubah itu.

"hmph !, aku takkan mau berlatih secara paksa. Aku maunya berlatih atas kemauanku sendiri !" ujar beruang kecil itu dengan suara yang menggemaskan.

Sekali lagi menghela nafas, "kau itu benar-benar manja ya..". Tak mau ambil pusing dengan kemanjaan beruang yang menyalahi ekosistem—maksudku, beruang jenisnya itu harusnya makan daging, bukan madu. Kecuali kalau kau pernah melihat beruang _Grizzly_ memegang tempat madu dan menjilatnya dengan nikmat.

"Kyuu !ayolah, kau sudah dapat 3 ekor salmon besar !" teriaknya lagi.

"nanti saja ! aku masih belum puas bermain !"

Sebenarnya mendengar para hewan-hewan ini berbicara seperti itu bukan bakat alam liar dan alami milik Kyuubi karena pernah kukatakan di chapter sebelumnya, bahwa yang tinggal di sekitar mereka bukan hanya makhluk yang tidak hewan-hewan yang lucu ini sebenarnya siluman. Sudah lupa ya ? iya ya ? lupa kan ?, saya saja sempat lupaa~ *kicked*

"ya sudahlah, kalau kau maunya begitu. Aku ikut juga !" rubah kecil dengan bulu cokelat kekuningan tadi , berubah menjadi seorang anak laki-laki berkulit kecokelatan dan berambut kuning mengenakan sebuah celana pendek yang terbuat dari kulit kayu. Dan sekarang dia mengambil kuda-kuda untuk melompat ke sungai.

_Pppyyaashh !_

"huhuwow…, lompatan yang bagus, Ruru" ujar Kyuubi dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"heyy…, airmu mengenaiku, Ruru" kata Muku kesal. Karena madunya sekarang jadi madu oplosan (lah ?)

"ahahaha !, maaf-maaff !"

Mereka berdua bermain air dengan asiknya, sebelum kedatangan dua ekor anjing berwarna putih dan anjing-anjing itu seperti baru saja melihat sepertinya sangat ketakutan dan, mereka berlari dengan sangat cepat.

"_woof woof !"_

Salah satu diantara mereka menyalak keras dan paling cepat berbulu yang berbulu warna putih terlihat kelelahan setelah berlari dengan kecepatan seperti itu.

Tidak terlalu memperhatikan dua orang—eh ekor anjing kembar tersebut, Kyuubi, Ruru, dan Muku tetap meneruskan kegiatan yang dua bermain air dan satunya menjilati madu. Seakan tiba-tiba dua ekor anjing itu hanyalah kejar-kejaran biasa.

"_woof !woooofff !Woof !"_

"iyaa, iyaaa. Ada apa sih , Akamaru, Kiba ? heboh sekali sepertinya" Tanya Kyuubi. Anak itu sepertinya tipe yang tidak suka diganggu. Lihat saja rautnya sudah terhadap sebuah batu kali itu begitu keras, sehingga membuat batu yang sebesar kepalan tangan orang dewasa itu retak dan hampir membelah menjadi .Itu karena Ruru menahan tangannya. Padahal batu itu tadi akan digunakannya untuk menembak seekor burung yang terbang di atas mereka. Tapi, sepertinya burung itu Cuma lewat, jadi tidak perlu ditembak.

"Kyuu..," anak manis itu melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik melihat dua ekor anjing tadi. "ada berita ?"

"_woo—"_ baru saja anak anjing abu-abu atau yang namanya Kiba mau menjelaskan, Kyuubi memotongnya, "kalau mau bicara denganku, dengan wujud manusia" ujarnya.

Anjing abu-abu itu terdiam sesaat, lalu menengok anjing satunya, dan kemudian menggeram kecil. "Ggrr..", lalu

_BBhhoftt !_

Voila !, ada seorang anak laki-laki lagi di sini. Yay !, sepertinya fic ini berubah menjadi Harem huhuhu~ (Dor !). Anak yang satu ini lebih tinggi dari anak rubah yang tanda lahir berupa tanda taring merah di pipi tajam dan rambut cokelat pendeknya acak-acakan.

"inilah yang membuatku selalu kesal denganmu, Kyuubi. Kau itu terlalu pilih kasih" ujarnya. "tadi kau berbicara dengan Ruru yang masih dalam wujud Rubah, kenapa aku tidak boleh. Kau kira aku tidak tahu hah ?!. kau juga pernah bilang kalau kau punya adik, kau inginnya yang seperti Ruru. Ya sudah, sana saja dengan Ruru !" omelnya. Walaupun dia laki-laki, dia itu yang paling cerewet dan banyak omong. Kalau Kyuubi beda, dia yang paling _bossy_.

"terserah. Katakan saja apa beritanya"

"bibi dalam perjalanan ke sini tadi. Aku mencoba memberi tahumu agar kau **selamat** tapi kau menunda-nunda kabar, dan mempercepat kematianmu dengan mengacuhkanku. Dan sepertinya bibi takkan lama lagi tiba"

Dua orang anak tadi berhenti bermain berhenti menjilat berhenti tiba-tiba terhenti, menurut saya juga kan berhenti berharap dan bersabar sampai waktunya tiba..*apaan lagi sih nih anak ?! curcol mulu !*

"kau serius ? kau tidak bohong ?" tanya Kyuubi tidak percaya atas laporan anak siluman anjing itu. Wajahnya yang tegang dan cemas, perlahan berubah tenang kembali. Seolah kabar itu tidak pernah didengarnya. "haha, kau pikir aku percaya ?, lucu sekali" katanya

"terserahmu lah, Kyuubi. Aku heran kenapa kami betah denganmu walaupun tau sifat burukmu ini sungguh minta dihajar" ujar Kiba dan kemudian dia duduk di sebelah Muku dan memanggil Akamaru, adiknya kembarnya. "hey, minta madunya dong. Lapar nih" katanya.

Tak lama terdengar sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat banyak, seperti puluhan ibu-ibu merebutkan barang diskonan. Suara itu bahkan terdengar lebih parah. Dan suara itu semakin dekat. Para burung yang sedang asik-asiknya bertengger pada dahan pepohonan, mendadak berterbangan heboh seperti para waria yang melihat mobil kantip di ujung gang. Beberapa hewan buruan seperti kelinci, rusa, kijang, dan lain-lainnya juga berlarian seperti menghindari sesuatu. Sama seperti saat dua ekor anjing kembar beda warna itu berlari dan membawa kabar ke Kyuubi namun dicampakkan.

"hm ? apa itu ?" ujar Ruru. Buru-buru dia beranjak dari air dan mengeringkan badannya. Dia menoleh pada Kiba, Muku, dan Akamaru yang asik menjilati madu. "hey, ada apa ini ?" tanyanya.

"bukannya sudah jelas, bibi akan kemari menjemput Kyuubi. Tapi sepertinya orang liar itu tidak mendengarkan kita" jawab Kiba acuh. "hey bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan kami, menjilati madu ?, ini sangat enak" ujarnya.

"tidak terima kasi—suara apa itu ?! seperti suara gorilla mencari anaknya yang hilang !" ujar Ruru panik. "nah nah !, kau dengar itu Kyuubi ?!, dia menyebutkan namamu—eh, kemana dia ?" Ruru mencari Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Perasaan tadi itu bocah masih asik main di air, kemana hilangnya ya ?

"Suara derap pasukan kuda..." ujar Ruru. Dirasakannya batu-batu kecil di sekitarnya berguncang. Air juga beriak.

"Sekarang pasukan badak." Sahut Kiba dan menjilat madu bersama Muku dan Akamaru. Anak-anak ini kenapa tenang sekali sih ?! masih ngambek ?!

"Kenapa sekarang jadi pasukan gajah ?!" tanya Ruru,

"Waaaa !, pasukan Godzilla menyerangggg !" paniknya Ruru langsung berubah menjadi rubah lagi dan naik kepohon terdekat, berusaha sejauh mungkin menghindari amukan pasukan Godzilla *habis nonton filmnya, harap maklum*. "waaa...bagaimana ini ? bagaimanaaa ?!" teriaknya

Semakin lama suara itu semakin jelas. Semakin lama wujudnya juga semakin jelas. Tidak seperti fanfic saya yang makin tidak jelas, dan semakin lama semakin saya bingung mau melanjutkan fanfic ini bagaimana *jangan curcol mulu oy !*. sosok tersebut adalah...adalahhh...adalahhh...

Sailormoon yang mengenakan daster putih dengan celemek kuning.

Wahahaha, garing ya ? oke, saya mulai lupa bagaimana dengan alur ceritanya ini. tapi sepertinya kita tunggu saja wujud 'itu' , karena kita harus melihat summary yang akan lewat *lu kira ini acara apa ?!*

* * *

**SLEEPING TSUNDERE by UTR**

**Disclaimer :MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Rate : T**

**SUMMARY : Kyuubi sudah besar !/ hohoho, mama dan papa ****bikin**** adek baruuu~/ Hidan, jangan mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak dengan Kyuubi !/pertemuan Itachi dan Kyuubi untuk yang kedua kalinya./ "Kushina dan Minato belum mati ?!"**

Sasori** :**apa-apaan itu. Spoiler banget. Mana pendek lagi (maksudnya Summary-nya)

Rin : bodo *ngambek karena dibilang pendek dan merasa tersinggung dengan kalimat Sasori tadi*

Sasori : ehh.., ini bocah. Ryu, ajarin yang bener adekmu ini !

Ryu : bego ! *kesel karena Susu bubuk yang diminum Arika punya Ryu dan kesel karena dibilang mengajarkan yang gak-gak sama Arika*

Deidara : wahh.., tambah parah yah un...

Hidan : pada berantem ya ?ajak-ajak do—

Rurin : mati sana. Dasar .

Hidan : ohh~, nemu kosakata baru. Mau tanding ? ayo ayo sini~ ! oke, lo semua itu emang Motherf—bhphh ! *dibekep Sasori*

Sasori : ya ampun, dua bocah ini. Pada kenapa sih ? Dei, kamu tau kenapa ?

Deidara : Ryu lagi frustasi karena merasa bersalah dengan reader un. Soalnya seharusnya ini sudah di publish setelah UN SMP, tapi dia baru publishnya sekarang. Dan dia lagi bosan banget un. Juga stress ngadepin tes un.

Sasori : kalo itu bocah ?

Deidara : dia stress sendiri karena fanvid yang didownloadnya di warnet lupa dipindahkan ke flashdisknya un dan pas dia balik, sudah gak ada un. Dan dia juga kurang hiburan un. Dan sebenarnya mereka frustasi gara-gara FFN tidak bisa mereka buka un. Bisanya Cuma di warnet un. Gitu. Juga masalah lain un.

Sasori : Oh git—

Deidara : cuman di dekat rumah mereka itu banyaknya game online un, bukan warnet un. Jadi mereka tambah kesel un. Kalaupun ada, itu jauh un. Mereka juga sedikit frustasi dengan perubahan gaya cerita mereka sekarang.

Sasori : ohh…, iya iya. Sekarang itu lebih banyak becandanya ya. Dan mereka juga katanya—

Kyuubi : udahhh udahhh ! kenapa malah ngomongin mereka sih. Peran gua belun selesei nihh !nih author bedua gak becus amat sih. Gak usah jadi author aja.

RuRin : *dark aura menyebar* Kyuu…, kau belum pernah merasakan masakannya Hidan kan ?, Hidannn~ Kyuubi katanya mau makan sup-mu lhoo~

Hidan :*lepasin bekepannya Sasori* oh, benarkah ?! lo emang adek gue yang tercintah. tunggu, gue ambilin piring bajanya dulu. Soalnya pakai kayu, batu, sampai besi, mereka meleleh semua..*balik ke dapur*

Kyuubi :_gawat, mampus gua…_*kabur sambil ngumpat*

Ruru : sudah sudah…, kita lanjutkan saja ceritanya ! (^_^)d

* * *

"kan sudah mama bilang, kalau main itu bilang-bilang !"

"iya.."

"kalau main itu juga ingat waktu !, jangan sepuasnya !"

"iyaa…"

"kamu itu masih kecil. nanti kalau kenapa-kenapa, siapa yang disalahkan ? Mama 'kan ?!"

"iya iyaa.."

"Iya-iya terus !"

Dua orang bocah yang satu berambut jingga dan satu pirang itu terhentak dengan kalimat , yang lebih kaget itu yang yang jingga dia tidak terlalu perduli. Sedari tadi dia hanya menjawab 'iya-iya' tanpa takut akan dimarahi lagi setelah insiden bumi gonjang ganjing tadi. "mm…, Bibi serem ya. Sampai 'un'nya ketinggalan…," bisik si pirang atau Ruru kepada Kyuubi, bocah bandel berambut jingga tadi. "yahh.., kalau dibilang serem sih serem. Namanya juga ngidam kali, atau pengaruh tamu bulanan" ujarnya cuek.

"kamu ngomongnya kayak kamu bukan perempuan aja. Tapi, iya juga sih.."

"Kyuubi !" wanita berambut pirang tergerai dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya itu memanggil anak bandelnya, "kamu itu perempuan…, paham-paham dong. Mama kan sudah pernah bilang, kalau jadi anak perempuan itu jangan terlalu sering main di luar. Bahaya un" ujarnya dengan nada cemas.

"Ma.., aku itu sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang masih suka main boneka…" sahut Kyuubi dengan wajah lelah dengan semua ceramah mamanya itu saja yang diceramahi. Maksud Kyuubi, apa tidak ada hal lain yang harus diceramahi selainhalitu ?

"Papamu juga sudah besar, dan masih sering main boneka un. Dan umurmu baru 10 tahun"

"itu kan beda, Ma. Memang Kerjaannya Papa pakai boneka. Lah Mama, Bom" Kyuubi memutar bola matanya, heran dengan keluarganya ini. Papanya yang bisa cukup _'kawaii_´, kata juga '_kawaii'_, pakai boneka. Kata kakek penjaga perpustakaan istana (Kyuubi sering mampir ke sana bareng Sasori), pertama kalinya dia liat papanya itu, dikira anak cewek. Tapi setelah tau dia laki-laki, dia wajar kok. Apalagi waktu dia ingat dulu ada anak laki-laki berambut pirang panjang yang selalu mengomel saat dapat tugas mencari informasi di buku dan belajar di perpustakaan yang luasnya luar biasa itu oleh Ratu peri. Dia .., kalian tau sajalah siapa. "dan 10 tahun itu sudah masuk gede lho…" desisnya

"kau lupa dengan pekerjaan Mama he ?, Mama kan bekerja di divisi pertahanan udara dan informasi. Wajar dong kalau Mama bawa bom !. beda sama Papa yang kerjanya di bagian pertahanan dan penyerangan."

"tapi gak perlu bawa bom kemana-mana. Lagian tadi Mama berniat ngelempar bom ke sungai kan kalau aku gak keluar dari air" ujarnya sambil mengingat bagaimana ibunya menariknya keluar dari sungai, dan ditertawakan oleh si kembar Inuzuka, Kiba dan Akamaru, juga yang ngakak itu Cuma Kiba. "ku balas kau secepatnya, Ruru" geram yang merasa dirinya terancam, hanya tersenyum hanya melakukan tugas yang diberikan oleh bibi Deidara untuk menjaga Kyuubi, dan melaporkan dimana Kyuubi bersembunyi. Itu sudah seperti kewajibannya walaupun sebenarnya dia itu lebih muda dari Kyuubi. Cewek-cewek gitu, aura sadistik dan SEMEstik Kyuubi itu memancar lebih sempurna dan kuat daripada Ruru yang notabene Cowok tulen. Huu~, Uke ah lu. Uke (Duak!)

Tak lama, sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Rumah tersebut terbuat dari kayu yang pastinya kuat dan kokoh. Atapnya juga terbuat dari kayu-kayu yang lebih ringan, namun kuat dari segala macam cuaca. Rumah tersebut memiliki 2 tingkat. Tingkat kedua lebih kecil ukurannya dan memilki 4 jendela. Di bagian atap belakang, terlihat sebuah cerobong asap yang tengah mengeluarkan asap putih. Kemudian , ketiga orang tadi segera masuk ke rumah. Takut terjadi apa-apa kalau meninggalkan rumah sendirian dengan Hidan.

Mereka tidak tahu. Kalau saja tadi Sasori gak pulang cepat, mungkin dapur sudah meledak.

"kami pulang !"

"oh, selamat datang Mama ! Ruru !, dan...Dedekku saya—"

" .no. berenti manggil gue begitu. Gue gak suka. Terutama di depan Ruru" Hidan yang tadi baru saja mau memeluk Kyuubi, dihentikan begitu saja oleh Kyuubi menggunakan kursi kayu yang diangkatnya dengan tangan kiri. Cuma tangan kiri. Padahal itu bangkunya berta—eh berat lho. Dan bahasa 'loe-gue' ajarannya Hidan itu keluar lagi. Yaahh, Kyuubi sih makenya biasanya Cuma buat temen-temen dan kakaknya aja. Kalau Orang tua tetep pake 'aku-kamu' atau buat yang lebih hormat biasanya 'saya-anda'.

Hidan terdiam, kalem. "kok gitu sih sama kakak sendiri. Ya sudah kalau begitu..." pandangan Hidan teralih dari Kyuubi ke cowok berambut pirang yang berdiri di samping Deidara, "Ru-channn~"

"EEHHHhhhhh ?!" jerit Ruru. Dia memang sering main ke rumah Kyuubi, dan sering ketemu kakaknya yang Schizo alias gila ini. Tapi entah kenapa dia gak pernah terbiasa dengan kelakuannya ini. jadi tetep saja kaget kalo digituin. Kyuubi mah udah sering, tapi tetep aja, rada kesel.

"Ru-chaann~, Daisuki~ "

"Eh ?! He ?! HEEeee ?!"

"Ru-chan, jadilah pendampingku nanti~"

"E-T-T-T-T-Tapi..tapi..tapi aku kan laki-laki, Hidan-nii"

"itu tidak masalah~. Duh ya ampun, mata rubah kuning loe itu memang bikin geregetan yaa~. Beda sama Kyuubi"

Kyuubi yang sedari tadi duduk tenang di kursi yang sudah dikembalikannya, merasa tersinggung, dan segera mendatangi Hidan yang semakin berusaha memeluk Ruru yang masih berteguh keras memeluk pinggang Deidara. "hey ! kalian, berhenti !"

"wah, Kyuu-chan cemburu Ru-chan. Bagaimana nih ? atau kalian dua-duanya saja ya gue bikin istri ?"

"gue gak cemburu ! dan gue gak pernah bakal mau punya abang incest dan homo kayak loe !"

"iya !, bener itu Kyuubi. Gue juga gak pernah pengen jadi uke. Gue kan seme !" tuding Ruru dengan pedenya. "sekalipun staright, lu itu cowok lemah !" sahut Kyuubi yang membuat Ruru jongkok di belakang pintu. Pertengkaran mereka semakin berlanjut. Masih membahas masalah 'loe abang homo. Incest' dan 'tapi gue sayang loe Kyuu-chan. Loe kan adek gue tercinta'. Sasori yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi membuang capek selepas kerja dan membersihkan kuali yang hampir habis gara-gara dipakai Hidan masak, melihat asal keributan ini. dia yang tadinya sudah seger habis mandi, langsung rada lesu ngeliat keributan ini. dia kan tipe orang gak suka keributan yang di sekitarnya.

"ada apa ini, Deidara ?" tanya Sasori, dia menghampiri Deidara dan langsung mencium Deidara di bibir. Singkat. "hh.., Biasa, Danna. Pertengkaran kakak-adik un" jawabnya dan bersandar pada bahu Sasori yang tingginya sekarang sudah nambah. Jadi sekarang Deidara Cuma setelinganya, dulu kan Sasori lebih pendek. Tidak lupa dengan imbuhan tidak baku 'un'-nya Deidara dan panggilan hormat sekaligus sayang 'danna'nya.

"..., yahh.., setidaknya Hidan sudah berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Kyuubi. Kenapa kita tidak bikin dia jadi pamannya saja ya ? kan lebih pantas begitu" ujar Sasori. Pembicaraan mereka saat ini tenggelam karena suara pertengkaran Kyuubi-Hidan-Ruru itu. Dan mereka juga berdiri di tempat yang lebih jauh dari anak-anak itu. Oh ayolah, orang tua juga punya _Privacy_ kan ?

"hhmm, mungkin, karena perbedaan umur Hidan dengan Kyuubi Cuma 12 tahun. Itu wajar saja kok denganku. Juga, Hidan kan memang yang paling muda diantara kita. Coba inget deh, waktu misi pertama kita. Waktu itu umurmu baru 15 tahun, aku 12 dan Hidan 10 tahun." Ujar Deidara sambil mengingat-ngingat dulu waktu mereka masih sangat _cute-cute_nya. Terutama Hidan—omonnnaaa~ (ya Tuhan), imut bangettt~. Deidara juga waktu itu rambutnya baru sebahu. Sedangkan Sasori rambutnya tidak selebat sekarang. Memang waktu itu juga, tinggi mereka sesuai dengan umur. Sasori jadi yang paling tinggi tuh, tapi makin lama dan semakin seringnya mereka dapat misi, lama-lama Hidan yang masih sangat dalam masa pertumbuhan itu tingginya berubah pesat. Dalam 6 bulan dia bisa menyaingi tinggi Deidara.

Sasori terpejam dan mengangguk, "iya ya. Dan saat itu kita sudah kenal Kushina tapi belum terlalu akrab". Deidara semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Sasori, "Eh-hem, kita sering melihat Kushina yang sedang bermain di dekat sekolah kita un. Dia orangnya ramah un. Jadi kita nyaman berteman dengannya" katanya.

Kushina, Sasori, Deidara, dan Hidan atau para Teletubies Kuno ini memang sudah saling kenal waktu mereka masih di sekolah peri. Setiap kali jam istirahat mereka makan siang di bawah pohon mawar 8 warna. Mawar Merah, Kuning, Hijau, Biru, Ungu, merah muda,putih, dan Hitam tertanam di satu batang yang sama dan batangnya yang keras karena sudah lumayan tua, dan ada beberapa tanaman bunga menjalar yang sebagian jatuh menggantung begitu saja di dahannya. Membuatnya seperti pohon beringin berduri di dahannya, namun penuh bunga yang indah.

Kushina memang bukan siapa-siapa di sana. Dia bukan Peri, siluman, juga hewan-hewan mitologi lainnya. Dia hanyalah anak manusia biasa yang memiliki kekuatan berlebih yang kalau tidak benar-benar dilatih akan menjadikannya berbahaya. Jadi dia dilatih dibawah pengawasan sang ratu langsung. Kushina sempat beberapa kali mengamuk dan melarikan diri hingga menjadi liar. Dia dikenal orang dengan sebutan _Oni Habanerro, _ karena rambut panjang merah menyalanya itu seperti Cabai pedas dari negeri Mexico. Dan di sebut Oni karena dia sangat mengerikan seperti iblis kalau sudah mengamuk. Tapi trio peri itu selalu berhasil menemukan Kushina sebelum benar-benar parah amukannya, karena itu mereka menjadi peri-peri kesayangan Ratu. Selain itu juga karena mereka benar-benar berbakat. Terakhir, amukan yang paling parah, bahkan seluruh pasukan terbaik kerajaan peri pun kalah dengan Kushina, saat dia sedang bertarung habis-habisan dengan _Raven Yellow Swag_ atau yang sekarang lebih di kenal _Kiroii Senka_ atau _The yellow flash_ alias Minato. Pertarungan itu seri tanpa ada yang satupun kalah. Dan mereka dibawa ke kerajaan untuk direhabilitasi.

Untuk orang tidak biasa macam Minato dan Kushina, 4 hari adalah waktu terlama pemulihan fisik mereka. Badan mereka sudah mulus tanpa luka dan memar dan segala macam bekas pertarungan mengerikan mereka. Dan trio peri itupun tidak tahu apa penyebab pertarungan mengerikan itu. Hanya mereka berdua, pelaku pertarungan yang mengetahui penyebabnya.

Seminggu tinggal di tempat rehabilitasi, Kushina sepertinya lebih santai dibandingkan Minato. Soalnya, selain pemuda itu (waktu itu umur Kushi n Mina 20 tahun) masih baru di lingkungan ini, dia tidak tau apa-apa. Kegiatannya ya, bangun, ya mandi, ya makan, ya mengikuti kegiatan rehabilitasi dan pelatihan pengontrolan kekuatannya itu, dan tidur. Beda sedikit dengan Kushina yang diselingi canda tawa bersama anggota Teletubies kuno lainnya, ada refreshingnya. Jadi, Kushina bertekad mengajak Minato.

Awalnya Minato menolak, tapi dengan kegigihannya Kushina itu membuatnya terpana. _'apa bedanya tempat rehabilitasi dengan kandang kalau kau tidak ada bersenang-senangnya sama sekali. Bahkan penjara saja ada senang-senangnya'_ itu kata Kushina yang semakin membuat Minato jatuh hati dengannya. Lambat-laun, Minato yang dulunya seperti seorang pembunuh yang haus darah dan tanpa perasaan, berubah menjadi pribadi yang menyenangkan, ramah, dan baik. Tak lama kemudian, 3 bulan masa rehabilitasi yang seharusnya untuk ukuran orang normal menghabiskan 2 tahun kebih, mereka akhiri dengan sebuah pernyataan cinta Minato kepada Kushina di depan ratu peri. Ratu peri bahkan seluruh rakyatnya sangat merestui kedua pasangan ini. namun, pernyataan ini tak kalah menggegerkan dibandingkan saat ada seorang bapak-bapak berambut putih yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan bahwa Minato adalah seorang pangeran yang hilang bertahun-tahun akibat diculik lalu lupa ingatan, dan sekarang dia akan diangkat menjadi pengganti pamannya yang menjabat sebagai Raja sementara yang sedang Minato berangkat menjenguk pamannya dan kemudian diangkat menjadi Raja di kerajaan Naga Biru.

4 bulan setelah itu, Minato kembali ke kerajaan Peri untuk menjemput Kushina dan mempersuntingnya menjadi permaisurinya setelah membuktikan pada rakyatnya bahwa dia bisa menjadi raja yang baik. Dan tentu saja Kushina menerimanya tanpa melihat dia adalah seorang Raja. Dua hari kemudian pegelaran pesta pernikahan yang megah pun terjadi, dan itu merupakan pesta terbuka. Siapapun boleh datang. Termasuk dari kerajaan tetangga yang penasaran dengan wujud pasangan legenda ini, _The Yellow Flash _dengan _Oni Habanerro_. Dan 4 tahun kemudian, saat umur mereka berdua 24 tahun, lahir lah seorang putri yang sangat cantik yang mereka beri nama Kyuubi. Namun sayangnya, kebersamaan keluarga kecil itu tidak bertahan lama. Karena, kalian tahu, di chapter sebelumnya ada penyerangan dari pemberontak yang cari gara-gara dengan kerajaan baru itu. Setelah diselidiki, ternyata pengirim pemberontak itu adalah mantan perdana menteri kerajaan Serigala Putih yang dendam dengan Minato, karena Minato yang melaporkannya kepada Fugaku, sang raja kerajaan Serigala juga Sahabat masa kecilnya yang masih dia ingat sampai akhir hayatnya.

Dan sekarang, dua orang yang sangat berkenang di kehidupan Sasori, Deidara, dan Hidan itu telah tiada. Meninggalkan mereka dengan anak mereka yang masih bayi saat itu. Bayi dua orang yang sudah mereka anggap seperti bagian dari keluarga sendiri. Dan kini, bayi itu sudah besar atas kerja keras mereka. Dan bahkan, sudah kelihatan sisi-sisi dari kedua orang tuanya. Wajah yang cantik itu, sifatnya yang emosional, dan mata merah tajam yang sebenarnya turunan dari kakeknya yang bermata merah, itu mengingatkan mereka akan Kushina. Dan wajah cerianya saat bermain bersama, wajah bahagianya dulu saat bisa pertama kalinya bisa menombak ikan, wajah kesalnya, semua raut dan gesturnya itu merupakan turunan dari ayahnya, Minato.

Sasori dan Deidara menghela nafas mereka berbarengan. "hh.., sudah sepuluh tahun ya, Danna ?"

"ya. Tak kerasa. Waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin aku belajar pertama kalinya memandikan Kyuubi"

"uh-hum.."

Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan, lama. Sampai akhirnya Sasori mengecup bibir dan dahi Deidara bergantian. "hey, lalu, apa kabarnya dengan calon bayi kita ini ?" tanya Sasori sambil mengelus perut Deidara pelan. "apaan sih un. Kan kata katsuyu-san baru 6 minggu" jawab Deidara dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Baru saja Sasori akan mencium Deidara lagi, di ujung matanya dia merasa seperti ada yang sedang melihat mereka. Dan tapi, hey, kok rumah ini sepi ?, kemana lenyapnya pertengkaran tadi ?

"..., sudah puas ?. kami kelaparan lho. Ini sudah masuk jam makan siang..." ujar Hidan dengan kedua tangan sibuk menutupi mata kedua bocah yang tadi bersamanya. "kalau mau bermesraan jangan di sini. Ada anak-anak. Duhh kalian ini" omelnya

Deidara dan Sasori tercengang sebentar, lalu tertawa kecil. Yang pertama bangkit adalah Deidara, karena tadi dia dipangku sama Sasori yang duduk di kursi kayu yang diambilnya dari meja makan. "yaa..iyaa. sebentar ya, Mama akan masak sekarang, Kakak jagain adek-adek ya." kata Deidara sambil memasang kembali celemek kuningnya yang sempat dia gantung sebelum keluar rumah."Lagipula tadi Papa belum makan kan un ?"

"yahh.." Sasori berdiri dari kursinya, "karena Kakak jagain adek-adek, Papa bantuin Mama dulu masak" ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah Hidan. "seenggaknya Papa gak bakal teriak sambil sumpah serapah ngeliat hasil karya Mama. Juga, kualinya sudah aman dari ramuan abstrakmu"

"huh, yang penting aku sudah berusaha tau !" sahut Hidan kesal.

Sasori menghampiri Deidara dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya, "hey kau tau ? rasanya aku merasa _Deja vu _dengan pertengkaran mereka tadi" ujarnya dan membawa Deidara ke depan kompor dan terus berbincang tanpa memperdulikan Hidan yang kerepotan mengurus dua bocah ini.

* * *

Jauh di hutan di mana para peri tadi tinggal

Jauh lagi dari kerajaan Peri

Di sebuah kastil tua yang terlihat sangat mengerikan karena kaca-kaca patri yang Author jamin dulu itu pastinya sangat indah sebelum menjadi pecah berkeping-keping dan berserakan dimana-mana. Lantai yang dasarnya berwarna putih yang dulunya adalah keramik putih yang sering dibersihkan, kini sudah kotor dan bercampur tanah juga. Intinya suasana di sana sangat tidak pantas untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat pernikahan apalagi tempat tinggal. Kelelawar saja tidak terlihat ada satupun di sana, apalagi manusia.

Tapi, tak jauh dari kastil tua itu, ada sebuah rumah kayu sederhana yang sepertinya ada kehidupan di sana. Terbukti dengan adanya asap yang keluar dari cerobong asap.

"ini, diminumlah dahulu. Kalian tadi sudah bekerja susah payah"

"Hahaha, tidak usahlah kakek. Ini kan seperti balas budi kami karena kakek sudah bersedia menampung kami di sini selama bertahun-tahun. Jadi, anggap sajalah kami ini anakmu, kek.." ujar pria berambut pirang tadi menolak halus pemberian kakek yang memberikannya air putih itu, "kami sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan kakek. Sekarang, biar kami yang melakukan semuanya. Jadi kakek ccukup duduk diam saja ya ?, nanti masalah makan siang biar istri saya yang memasakkannya untuk anda. Tolong ya, Makina" pintanya pada istrinya

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar, Kazeto" ujar istrinya lalu beranjak menuju dapur. Meninggalkan seorang pria dewasa yang merupakan dewasa bersama seorang pria tua yang sudah ubanan, dan matanya juga sudah rabun. Pria tua itu adalah pemilik rumah di sini. Sedangkan kedua pasangan tadi merupakan orang yang pernah ditolongnya dahulu. Dia menemukan kedua pasangan suami istri tadi itu pingsan dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan di pinggir sungai. Badan mereka penuh luka dan darah, juga pakaian yang sudah banyak sobeknya.

Kakek itu tersenyum lembut, "kalian kan memang sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri" ucapnya. Membuat pria yang memiliki rambut pirang acak-acakkan dan iris mata berwarna biru cerah itu terharu. "huuee..., Kakek ! Kakek ! aku sayang Kakekkk !" rengeknya seperti anak kecil. Kakek tua tadi itu pun mengelus rambutnya lembut, "sudah sudah. Kau itu sudah dewasa, tak pantas menangis seperti itu".

Istri kazeto, Makina, hanya tersenyum melihat mereka yang seperti ayah-anak kandung. Walaupun dia juga sadar bahwa mereka bukanlah anak kakek yang sudah merawat mereka selama 10 tahun itu. Dia tidak ingat apa-apa saat siuman. Namanya sendiri pun lupa. Yang hanya dia ingat adalah, bahwa Kazeto dan dirinya adalah sepasang suami istri. Nama yang mereka pakai sampai sekarang ini merupakan pemberian kakek itu dengan sebagian kecil ingatan mereka. Makina ingat kalau namanya ada kalimat 'maki', jadi itulah yang dipakainya. Sedangkan Kazeto tak jauh berbeda dengannya, yang dia ingat adalah ada kalimat 'kaze' di namanya.

"Kazeto, kakek. Makanannya sudah siap !" kata Makina setengah berteriak memanggil mereka yang berada di ruang depan, sedangkan dirinya sendiri di meja makan dekat dapur. Kedua pria tadi segera menuju dapur setelah satu-satu wanita di rumah itu memanggil mereka.

Memang untuk masalah rumah tangga, Makina yang melakukannya. Sedangkan Kazeto membantu kakek di kebun. Walau sebenarnya hanya kazeto yang berkebun. Dia melarang kakek yang semakin tua itu untuk bekerja lagi. Kasihan.

Kazeto dan Makina tau kalau mereka terkena Amnesia, tapi mereka tidak dapat mengingat lebih banyak hal selain nama mereka, status mereka, dan kesukaan mereka. Lagipula, kalau mereka nanti ingat lagi, mereka takutnya akan kehilangan kakek yang sudah mereka anggap seperti ayah sendiri. Kazeto dan Makina ingat kalau mereka sering berdansa, jadi kalau mereka sedang banyak waktu luang biasanya mereka akan berdansa dan akan akhiri dengan tepuk tangan oleh kakek. Mereka juga pernah bekerja menjadi penari jalanan, tapi berhenti karena mereka terlalu khawatir dengan kakek yang sendirian di rumah. Mereka juga bisa beladiri dan berpedang. Itupun baru mereka sadari saat ada penjahat yang masuk ke rumah mereka untuk mencuri. Hey, pencuri selalu mengambil kesempatan dengan harapan sekecil apapun kalau itu ada. Sekalipun itu adalah cincin emas yang berada di tangan mayat. Intinya, enggak takut.

Tapi, yaa.._Who knows ?_, pulangnya dia babak belur karena pasumi ini.

"kakek...," panggil Makina saat mereka sedang menyantap sup yang terbuat dari sayur-sayuran yang dipetik langsung dai kebun mereka. "ya ? ada apa Makina ?" tanya Kakek yang walaupun tua, tapi giginya masih sangat bagus begitu.

"eumm..., aku Cuma ingin bertanya, kalau misalnya kita mendapatkan anggota keluarga baru..., ehh umm.., bagaimana ?" tanyanya degan gugup. Kazeto yang tadi khusyuk dengan sup jagungnya, langsung tersedak dan memasang wajah bahagia. "Makina, jangan bilang kau..., oh Tuhan..., jangan-jangan kau..." Kazeto tak dapat melanjutkannya karena saking bahagianya. Makina tertunduk malu dan mengangguk. "iya.., aku hamil kazeto"

"oh Tuhan, sungguh sangat terima kasih atas karunia yang Engkau berikan" Kazeto langsung memanjatkan syukur dan menghampiri Makina lalu mengecup pipinya. "Syukurlah Makina.., Syukurlah"

"eh tapi, bagaimana dengan kakek ? apa tidak apa-apa ?, aku takutnya akan tambah merepotkan dengan kehadiran bayi ini nanti" ujarnya dan menatap cemas pada kakek. Kakek itu juga malah tersenyum bahagia. Bahkan bisa dibilang sangat bahagia. "tidak apa-apa Makina !, malah, kakek merasa sangat senang !. rasanya seperti kakek akan mendapatkan seorang cucu. Selamat Makina.." ucap Kakek itu. Makina terharu mendengarnya dan segera memeluk kakek itu, "terima kasih kek..., terima kasih" ujarnya dengan suara yang parau karena menahan tangis harunya. Kazeto juga ikut memeluk beliau.

Next Chapter : Adek baru.

* * *

Huaa…hh. Hhh….mm. Eenggg..

Sasori : kenapa lo, Arika ?

Arika : *nengok* Hah…?, enggak. Gue cuman bingung aja mau motongnya gile panjang banget. Mood menulis—ngetik gue lagi bagus-bangusnya nih. Sayang kalo dilewatin.

Sasori : iya sih. Bagus aja kalo gitu. Eh, mana Ryu ?

Arika : *diam**nyengir* umm.., nyariin. Umm…, cie-cie. Uhh~

Sasori : Ha ? apaan ? *bingung*

Arika :Mama Deii ! mama Dei ! Papa Saso selingkuh nihhh ! Mama Dei Mama Dei !katanya Papa Saso nyariin R—*dibekep Saso*

Deidara : ya ? ada apa teriak-teriak, 'Rika un ? diapain sama Danna ?

Sasori : *nyengir* Oh ?!, gak ada apa-apa kok sayang~. Kami cuman berlatih bela ngajarin Arika ntar kalo ada yang mau ngapa-ngapain dia, teriak aja sekarang rawan Arika cewek. Hmm.. *senyum maksa*

Deidara : ohh.., iya sih. Bener mau masak dulu, danna. Dahh

Sasori : iya, dahh..

Arika : ^$^&amp;% %$ !#$*** ! *masih dibekep*

Sasori : Oh, sorry. -nya juga gak apa-apa coba, dilaporin selingkuh. Gak tau ya, sensitifnya cewek hamil ?.Habis gue ntar. Gue nyariin Ryu soalnya tadi dia udah janji nemenin ke toko material buat bikin senjata baru

Arika : Ohh. Tapi kayaknya tuh orang lagi tidur , ngambek, ngurung di kamar ntah ngapain, trus ketiduran.

Eh, eh readers. Sekali lagi, HOUNTONI SUMIMASEN !SUMIMASEN !SUMIMASEN !atas keteletan updet ini. Summary di atas kalo gue habisin di chap ini, bakal kepanjangan. Ini aja udah 16 page, gak termasuk segala bacodan gue dan balasan review. Saking larut dalam ngetik, gak nyadar udah 22 page (dalam satu malam). Padahal sebelumnya baru 8 page kemarennya. Biasalahh~, Author Moody-an~.

Oh ya, tebak siapa 3 orang tadi hayoo ? itu bukan OC lho. Tebak aja deh. Ntar kalo bener, gak dapat hadiah (yaelah..). Yaudah, next ke chap selannjutnya aja. Ntar kalo Tanya-tanya masalah apa (di fic ini), tanyain di review guee~. Jangan di PM. Gue malesss huhh~

Sasori : dasar Author pemalas.

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEW :**

'_sepertinya menarik_'

Masih sepertinya kan ? belun tentu lhoo bagus, guenya aja yang lagi mood bikin fic. Kalo gak ya.., sama aja kayak fic lain.

'_yah masih lama dong dipost next chap'a_  
_ u.u_  
_ next ditunggu'_

Nah, dikau masih nunggu gak ?kalo lo masih nunggu, berarti lo tipe setia. Kayak gue huhu~. Tapi, jangan sampe Cuma nunggu doang tanpa tindakan yea ?.kalo dianya gak ngasih kabar tapinya lo masih nungguin, PHP namanya. Ye kann~ ?

Sasori : sejak kapan lo jadi kayak konsultan Cina—eh cinta gini ?

Arika : gue pan sering dijadiin tempat curhatan, trus denger lagu-lagu cinta (tapi yang nyanyiin cowok biasanya), trus baca komik shojo/novel-novel guituhh…, walopun gak sering. Trus sering kelepek-kelepek baca fic romance Shoai yang aduhh~ *melting*. Tapi aku sukanya yang gak full romance ya..

Sasori : jiwa Fujos-nya kumat dah. Tapi kan, tetep aja pengalaman itu guru yang terbaik.

Arika :Hehh, iyalahh. Sekarep mu. Trus lagi..*baca review*, hmm.., sekarang...

'_kyu kasian padahal dia msh terlalu kecil eh malah kehilangan ibu'a'_

_'apa MinaKushi mati?..  
jgn sampe deh.. kasian anaknya dong'_

…

Iya, sengaja kok. Soalnya aku sayang banget sama pengen menjadikannya sebagai milikku seorang~. Takkan ku biarkan orang lain memilikinya. Termasuk abangku sendiri *lirik Ryu* dan abangnya abangku *lirik Itachi*

Itachi : *tiba-tiba merinding di Perpustakaan Kerajaannya* apaan ya ?

Kyuubi : Haahhh ?! apaa ?! *shock berat*

Arika : bukan Kyuubi cewek kok. Kyuubi pan masih gue itu, Kyuubi itu cowok, Kurama itu cewek.

Kyuubi : lah kalo gitu, kenapa gue makenya Kyuubi ? bukan Kurama ?

Arika : soalnya aku maunya gitu. Dan aku sukanya ItaKyuu~~, bukan ItaKura.

Kyuubi : heran gue…

Udahlah. Semua orang kan punya pendapat dan selera sendiri. Next review,

_'ini itafemkyuu ya ? next ne'_

_'itachifemkyuubi'_

_'Auu! cepatlah besar Kyuu-chan w'_

Arika : sebenarnya gue lebih suka ItaKyuu cowok~ .soalnya cute banget tauuu~ *meltingan lagi*. Tapi udah kelanjur aku bilangnya kalo Kyuubi itu 'putri kerajaan', jadi yaa… sudahlah. dan heyyy..., Kyuu itu punyaku dan jangan seenak jidatmu manggil-manggil pake embel -chan ! *dark aura menyebar*

Sasori : jadi, nyesel nih bikin jadi ItaKyuu straight ? trus, sejak kapan Kyuu punya mu ?

Arika : enggak tuh. Nggak ada pelampiasannya sih. Pair kalian itu lhoo~, kan tetep Yaoi. Cuman Deidaranya aja yang jadi ~.Trus ada dikit ntar Hidan dengan doang Ruru itu mainannya Hidan. juga Kyuubi itu punyaku sejak dia masih embrio

Kyuubi : *keselek*

Ruru : *pundung ke pojokan dapur*

Hidan : gak papa 'Ru. Elo tetep jadi mainan kesukaan gue kok. Hehehe..

Kayaknya reviewnya kebanyakan pengen gue apdet secepatnya setelah UN. Heheheh~, untungnya kemaren gue bilangnya setelah UN. Bukan setelah UN SMP, Khukhukhukhu~ *Evil laugh*

Sasori : licik amat lo. Kemaren aja masih sempet Publish fic di fandom lain waktu mau UAS

Deidara : yang mana danna un ? kok aku gak tau ya ? berarti informasiku tentang Arika belum lengkap un..*buka arsip*

Hidan : bentar bentar, biar gue tebak. Hmm.., ada raksasanya ?telanjang ?pertarungan ?

Sasori : Ya, ya, ya !

Hidan : uhh.., ada cewek ganas, imut, suka makan, gak straight, gila, cantik juga. Trus cowoknya gak beda jauh. Ada yang clean-freak, jaim, botak *uy, gundul tau*, emosian, trus…cowok gak tulen juga ada.

Sasori : Ya. !tepat sekali !

Hidan : terus, fic yang dibuat cewek aneh ini.., rada ShoAi, trus gaje, trus—

Arika : udah-udah ah ! kenapa jadi malah ngomongin itu sih. Aib itu, aibbb !

duhh, saya capek teriak-teriak mulu *gak ada yang nyuruh*. Chap selanjutnya biar Ryu aja yang ngomong. Cape gue tau gue itu berbakat jadi pembawa acara, aktris, seniman, penyanyi, dan gue juga manusia yang perlu istrifarhat—eh, gak mau masuk rumah sakit gara-gara hal konyol. Udah deh, pliss, berentiin gue ngomong gue gak bisa berenti nih ngomomg. Duh, Sha la la !lili lalala~ ! es-way-ei el-ei, Shala, lala ! Asewo, kaite, shalalala mitsure—*dibekep Sasori lagi*

Sasori : udah. diem. Malah nyanyi. Oke, dah readers !jumpa lagi di chap selanjutnya.

(ini sudah ku edit lho. kemaren itu gak tau kenapa malah kepotong. n sangkyu buat Reviewnya ! (^_^)V lagi ya ? o.O )


	3. ketabrak

Sori buat kengaretan penpik ini guys..., daku sibuk. Sibuk ibadah *?*, sibuk MOS, sbuk ngurusin sekolah, sibu—ahhhhh ! sibuk lah intinya ! dan komputerku masih rusak. Cepat sembuhlah lovely. Aku sepi tanpamu. udahlah saya buru-buru ! jes cek dit ot !

* * *

**SLEEPING TSUNDERE by UTR**

**Disclaimer :MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Rate : T**

**Warn :*apaan yak ?* bad language, semi ShoAi, typo maybe, AU, OOC. Sisanya abisin sendiri *lu kira makanan ?***

**Summary : (chapter ini kelanjutan dari summary yang kemaren, jadi tinggal gue copas—mkey ?)****Kyuubi sudah besar !/ hohoho, mama dan papa ****bikin**** adek baruuu~/ Hidan, jangan mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak dengan Kyuubi !/pertemuan Itachi dan Kyuubi untuk yang kedua kalinya./ "Kushina dan Minato belum mati ?!"**

* * *

"ada apa, Kyuubi ? senyum-senyum sendiri ?" tanya Ruru pada Kyuubi. Saat ini mereka sedang bermain di lantai dua. Di antara kamarnya dan kamar Hidan, ada ruangan tanpa dinding yang hanya beratapkan dedaunan dari pohon. Biasanya dia dan Hidan sering melihat bintang dari sini, tinggal menyibak sedikit dedaunan itu, lalu pertunjukan yang sangat mengagumkan dari sang Maha Pencipta dimulai. Indahnya langit malam yang gelap, dengan bintang-bintang terang yang bertaburan di sana. Sebuah mahakarya yang sangat indah. Ditemani sejuknya angin malam, suara hewan yang bersayup-sayupan lembut. Kyuubi sangat menikmati dan menyukai masa-masa dia melihat bintang. Dan biasanya Hidan menemaninya sambil bercerita.

Dan sekarang, dia bersama Ruru menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi siang hari yang sejuk di sana. Melihat danau biru yang terlihat dari sini. Sungguh suasana yang romantis. "hm..?, gak ada pa-pa. Hanya saja, gue ngerasa senang" jawab Kyuubi, masih dengan senyumannya. "rasanya..., gue.., permohonan gue kayaknya terkabul" ujarnya.

"permohonan ? apa ?" tanya Ruru penasaran. Hidan yang sedang bersandar di dinding kamar Kyuubi sambil membaca buku itu juga menyimak, walaupun kelihatannya dia cuek.

"gue memohon punya adik yang manis" jawab Kyuubi.

"Hah ? eh, maksudku..., aku tidak menyangka kalau kau memohon seperti itu" ujar Ruru. Kyuubi meliriknya, "tenang saja Ruru. Gue tidak akan pilih kasih. Loe tetep jadi adik gue sekalipun ntar adik kandung gue benar lahir" ujarnya dengan senyuman manis yang berubah menjadi senyuman mengejek "loe gak usah kecewa"

"Si-siapa yang kecewa ?! aku enggak tuh" elak Ruru. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Kyuubi tertawa melihatnya. "tapi gue maunya adik perempuan. Tapi..., kalau yang lahir nanti laki-laki, yahh..., seenggaknya wajahnya imut. Kayak lo" ujarnya sambil tersenyum jahil ke Ruru. "tapi tetep aja..., seimut-imutnya adik gue ntar, dia gak boleh cengeng sebagai anak cowok. Biar ntar gue yang ngajarinnya sendiri"

"well...," Hidan yang sedari tadi diam sambil baca buku '_The Book of Clinical Soul IX'_ (buku yang hampir sama dengan buku-buku mahasiswa psikologi-nya kita, tapi ini khusus makhluk mitologi macam mereka. Dengan judul yang ngarang), mulai ngomong. Dia sudah selesai membaca buku yang sepertinya ±560 halaman itu. "Kyuu-chan memang pengen banget ya punya adek ?" tanyanya. Kyuubi malah membuang muka. "hhmm.., kokokokok gitu sihh ? katanya mau punya adek yang manis, tapi kalau kakaknya jutek kayak gini, gimono ding ?" tanyanya gak niat dapat jawaban.

"yang pengen punya adek kan gue, bukan lu !" kata Kyuubi

"duhh, egoisnya. Apa gak kesian sama Mama Papa, hm ? .kasian kan nanti Mama kerepotan bawa perut yang isinya dedek bayi yang Kyuu-chan mau, trus kesian juga ntar Papa yang begadang buat ngurusin dedek bayi ntar" ujar Hidan sambil merangkul pundak Kyuubi, tapi ditepis sama tuh cewek. Lalu dia jongkok di sebelah kanan Kyuubi, "memangnya Kyuu-chan gak kasian sama Mama papa ?" tanyanya lagi. "lagian, adeknya Kyuu-chan, adeknya abang juga…"

"..."

"apa Kyuu-chan gak kesian ntar ngeliat mama yang berjuang diantara hidup dan mati pas neglahirin dedeknya Kyuu-chan ?. Iya kalau nanti mama selamat dan bisa tinggal bareng kita lagi sama-sama adek baru. Tapi kalau mama udah gak bisa bangkit lagi dan meninggal karena melahirkan adek yang Kyuu-chan pengenin, gak miris ngeliatnya ? apa gak egois namanya ?" tanya Hidan bertubi-tubi. "memangnya Kyuu-chan gak mikirin gimana capeknya papa kerja buat ngehidupin kita ? ditambah dengan adek yang Kyuu-chan pengenin, apa gak tambah ngerepotin papa ?. Papa itu ya, pulang kerja itu kadang siang, kadang sore, kadang malam. Tergantung kalau pekerjaan papa dan perintah Ratu peri" ujar Hidan lagi. Dilihatnya Kyuubi mulai merileks, mendengarkan ucapannya. Karena pegel jongkok mulu, Hidan duduk dengan kaki yang dibiarkan menggantung (mereka duduknya di ujung, kayak duduk di balkon rumah).

"Kadang tuh papa pulangnya malam karena dokumen-dokumennya belum selesai saking banyaknya" ujar Hidan mulai lagi, "kadang sore, soalnya rekan-rekannya sudah pada balik dari misi jadi ada yang bantuin. Kadang juga pulangnya pagi buat siap-siap Misi besoknya. Jadi kerjaan papa itu capek banget. Tanggung jawabnya juga sebagai kepala divisi pertahanan dan penyerangan itu berat lho. Jangan dikira kerja sebagai pemimpin itu enak"

Kyuubi berbalik dan menatap kakaknya itu, "tapi..., Mama kan sudah dua kali melahirkan. Ngelahirin gue and loe, bang. Kalo gitu kan gak usah khawatir lagi karena sudah ada pengalamannya" sergah Kyuubi.

"yahh.., yang namanya takdir gak bisa diubah. Kalo takdir nyatetnya Mama meninggal pas ngelahirin anak ketiga, yahh..bisa aja kejadian. Bisa aja karena faktor fisik yang sudah atau mulai lemah, psikisnya juga diperhatikan. Soalnya ibu hamil itu kan rentan banget stress. Bisa aja karena pendarahan saat melahirkan. Segalanya bisa aja terjadi di dunia ini"

"wah.., iya juga ya. Tidak disangka kalau yang berbicara seperti itu adalah Hidan-nii" puji dan ledek Ruru secara tidak langsung. Hidan Cuma tersenyum mendengarnya. Sekarang dia dalam mode _Good Brother_ : On dan pikirannya belum ngeres karena habis baca buku tebel.

Kyuubi termenung mengetahuinya. Dia gak akan nyergah lagi, soalnya yakin sama omongan kakaknya itu. Kakaknya itu sudah bekerja di divisi penyembuhan mistik dan fisik juga di divisi pertahanan dan penyerangan yang dipimpin sama papanya sejak umurnya baru 18 tahun. Kakaknya bisa dibilang bertalenta, tapi ya, emang kakaknya itu suka seenaknya. Ngomong seenaknya, pakaian seenaknya (walaupun semuanya kelihatan bagus aja), pokoknya kakaknya itu emang seenak dengkulnya aja. Bandel iya, mesum iya, ngeselin iya, pinter juga iya.

"yaudah lah. Yok, turun. Udah laper banget nih, apalagi abis baca buku. Kayaknya bentar lagi makan siangnya siap" ajak Hidan. Dua bocah tadi saling berpandangan lama lalu kemudian saling mengangguk. Hidan yang merasa heran dengan mereka, berjalan mendekati mereka. "Hey, kalian tidak apa-ap—"

"huuaaa ! Hidan-nii aneh ! omongannya bener !" dua bocah tadi berlarian dan mendorong Hidan sampai jatuh. Sengaja. Lalu mereka kabur dan berlari menuju ruang makan. Sambil berlari mereka tertawa-tawa seperti anak kecil yang biasanya bermain kejar-kejaran dengan temannya.

Hidan yang tadi sudah dalam mode _Good Brother : On_, langsung berubah menjadi Hidan yang biasanya. Hidan yang ngomong kasar. "eh brengsek. Sini lo bedua, bocah-bocah ngeselin ! awas ya loo..., gue kejar lo. Sampai ketangkep gua mampus lu" kata Hidan sambil mengejar mereka. Sedangkan dua bocah tadi tertawa-tawa menganggap semua ancaman Hidan adalah angin lewat, dan terus berlari menghindari Hidan. Mereka benar menganggap ini adalah sebuah permainan. Dasar bocah.

Deidara yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawa sepanci Kari, hampir saja tertabrak Kyuubi yang sedang dikejar Hidan. "ya ampun, Hidan, Kyuubi. Jangan kejar-kejaran di dalam rumah dong un. Nanti kalau ada yang terluka kan bahaya un !" omelnya

"ada apa sih Dei..?" tanya Sasori sambil membawa setengah pasang lusin sendok garpu di tangan kanan dan 6 buah piring di tangan kiri. "taruh aja dahulu karinya. Nanti tumpah.." katanya sambil menata piring dan sendok garpu tadi di meja.

"biasa, Danna. Hidan sama Kyuubi sedang lari-larian di rumah un" jawab Deidara. "ya sudahlah, panggil sja mereka. Makan siang. Aku mau ambil gelas dan minumnya dulu" kata Sasori dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kyuu ! Hidan ! Ruru !, ayo makan siang ! un"

"yaa !"

"yeeyy.. Makann~ !"

"duh akhirnya. Gue udah lapar banget nehh"

Anak-anak tadi *termasuk Hidan* duduk dengan damainya di meja makan setelah cuci tangan. Deidara juga sudah duduk di sana. Dia sedang menyiapkan makannya. Sedangkan Sasori sepertinya masih di dapur membuat minuman. Kyuubi celingak-celinguk. "kenapa alat makannya 6 pasang, Ma ? bukannya kita Cuma 5 orang ?" tanya Kyuubi. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi, Deidara malah hanya tersenyum.

"he ?" Kyuubi heran melihatnya, lalu bertanya pada Hidan. "bang, bang. Itu..., Mama kenapa ya ?" tanyanya. Hidan hanya menaikkan bahunya, tidak tahu.

Tak lama, Sasori kembali dengan membawa minuman kemudian duduk di kursi tunggal yang berada di samping kiri kursi Deidara. Lalu acara makan siang mereka berlangsung dengan tenang. sampai Sasori akhirnya berhenti makan dan berdehem.

"ehem" Sontak semuanya melihat padanya. Lalu dia melihat Hidan, "Hidan, apakah kau menyadari ada yang beda hari ini ?" tanyanya. Hidan terdiam.

"cangkir tehnya. Warnanya _baby blue_. Biasanya makan siang kita menggunakan yang warna _Sunny gold_. Baru beli ya, pantesan baru liat." jawab Hidan santai dan meminum tehnya khidmat. Saat dia minum tehnya, tiba-tiba dia tersedak.

"Hidan-nii kenapa ?" tanya Ruru. "dia tersedak, bodoh. Masa gitu saja tidak tahu" sahut Kyuubi.

"Hidan, baik-baik saja ? un" tanya Deidara khawatir. Hidan mengangguk. "ini..., aku baru sadar" gumamnya

"apanya ?" tanya Kyuubi

"kau sudah menyadarinya, Hidan?" tanya Sasori, dan alisnya terangkat. Hidan kembali mengangguk. "ternyata, yang beda dari hari ini adalah...adalahh..."

"Kariku tidak ada kentangnya" sambungnya. Sasori yang berharap jawaban tepat dari Hidan, malah mendapatkan yang tidak penting seperti ini. "iya, itu ! Kariku tidak ada kentangnya. Itulah bedanya ! biasanya aku makan kari dengan kentang !" yakin Hidan menggebu-gebu.

"oh, betulkah un ?" tanya Deidara lalu mengambil piring Hidan, "iya. Aku lupa tadi. Maaf un. Nih, kentangnya" ujarnya lalu mengembalikan piring Hidan setelah mendapatkan kentang

"yup. Ini baru namanya kari.." ujar Hidan sambil melahap karinya dengan nikmat. "Hhmm~, masakan Mama memang paling enak deh~" puji Hidan dan menaikkan ibu jari kirinya. Deidara hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"Hh…Hidan" ucap Sasori dengan gusar. "maksudku bukan itu~. Duh, kenapa kamu itu bisa dapat predikat Peri termuda yang masuk di divisi pertahanan dan penyerangan sama divisi penyembuhan mistik dan fisik yang persyaratannya tinggi sih ?! mana dibilang peri bertalenta juga. Masa yang kayak gini gak ngerti ?" omelnya sambil memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berat. "heran…"

"duh Papa~, ngiri ya sama anaknya yang ganteng ini ?... kan Papa seharusnya bangga dengan prestasi bertumpuk anaknya yang ganteng ini. Kok malah pening ?" ujar Hidan sambil narsis dikit dan disahut tatapan kesal dari Sasori. "huhh…, iya-iya. Tau kok. Mama udah isi kan ? Mmm.., kira-kira sebulan lebih" tebaknya yakin. Sedangkan Sasori manggut-manggut dengan jawaban Hidan dan kembali duduk. "aku tadi itu Cuma bercanda~" ujarnya lagi sambil menyendok Kari dan memakannya.

"hah ? isi ?maksudnya ?"Tanya Kyuubi Ruru hanya diam namun dilihat dari ekspresinya, dia juga tidak mengerti maksud Hidan.

"Hohoho, Mama dan Papa bikin adek baruuu~" jawab Hidan dengan tawa jahil. "wah, ternyata beneran terkabul. Eh tapi, gimana caranya ?"Tanya Kyuubi lagi makin itu masih polos sebenarnya, tapi yaa.., kepolosannya itu makin sering ngobrol dengan Hidan makin terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Kalian kira Kyuubi dapat istilah 'incest' dan 'maho' itu darimana dan siapa ?, Hidan kan pasti.

"caranya itu ya, begini. Pertama, Mama dan Papa itu—"

"HIDAN ! JANGAN MENGAJARKAN HAL YANG TIDAK-TIDAK DENGAN KYUUBI !" seru Deidara dan Sasori bersamaan. Hidan hanya nyengir menanggapinya sambil bilang, "ma-ap". Perhatian mereka beralih dari Hidan, ke wajah penasaran dan minta penjelasan dari Kyuubi. ugh, wajah yang sangat polos itu sangat sangat sangat menggemaskan. Kalau saja dia itu anak cowok, udah kupeluk dia sampe puas *woy*

"emm…, Kyuu.." Panggil Deidara kali dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri pelan, gelisah. "eehh..umm, Tadi, Mama dengar Kyuu ada bilang permohonan un. Permohonan apa, sayang?" tanyanya lembut.

"oh, itu. Ginii~, Kyuu kan pernah liat ada bintang jatuh lewat waktu Kyuu lagi liat bintang, terus Kyuu sekalian aja minta permohonan. Iseng aja, eh tapinya malah terkabul" ujarnya sambil memainkan makanannya yang hampir habis. Deidara dan Sasori menatapnya penasaran. "Kyuu.., Kyuu….memohon supaya Kyuu punya adik yang manis. Adik kandung" jawabnya sambil gak enak minta yang hal semacam begituan dengan orang tua. Apalagi ingat apa yang Hidan bilang tadi, beratnya perjuangan hidup matinya orang tua."Eh-T-T-t-t-t-tapi, Kyuu gak maunya secepat ini. Kyuu..Kasihan sama Mama sama papa…" ujarnya lagi.

"Kasihan kenapa ?" Tanya Sasori

"ehh.., Kyuu gak mau Mama nanti kerepotan membawa adik bayi di perut dan mati-matian melahirkan. Kyuu gak mau.." Kyuubi menelan ludahnya sejenak, "mama nanti meninggal karena ngelahirin adeknya Kyuu..." katanya. Dia menggenggam tangannya dan meletakkan begitu saja sendoknya di piring, lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Deidara.

"eh, ada apa Kyuu ?" tanya Deidara heran. Tiba-tiba Kyuubi memeluknya begitu saja dan menangis di sana. "Kyuu...Kyuu..Hiks, Kyuu gak mau Mama meninggall ! hueee..." isaknya.

"Aeghh...lutunaaa~" ujar Hidan. Lalu dia mengambil serbet putih di meja dan membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan benda itu. Wahh.., Hidan mimisan...

Sasori yang jiwa kebapakannya keluar, ikut memeluk mereka. "ush ush ush ush. Sudah Kyuu, jangan menangis lagi. Tenang aja, Mamamu itu akan sama-sama kita terus kok. Kan ada Papa dan Kakakmu ?" katanya sambil mengusap rambut Kyuubi pelan, menenangkan anak itu. "Papa dan kakak akan berusaha sampai mati untuk menjaga Mama. Lagipula, Mama kan juga kuat. Iya kan, Ma ?" tanyanya pada Deidara. Deidara hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "iya sayang, tenang saja ya un ?"

Kyuubi menatap kedua orang tuanya itu dengan mata yang masih sembab. Hidungnya juga memerah karena menangis. Kyuubi lalu tersenyum dan menggosok hidungnya yang memerah, "Hm !". setelah itu, Kyuubi kembali ke kursinya dan kembali makan dengan tenang. dia tersenyum pada Ruru, dan Ruru juga membalas senyuman Kyuubi. Anak itu benar-benar senang hari ini. dan Ruru berdoa dalam hatinya supaya kesenangan Kyuubi akan terus berlangsung lama.

"jadi..., adik Kyuu nanti...cowok atau cewek ?"

* * *

_Drap Drap Drap Drap_

Suara derap sepatu kuda yang memecah kesunyian sore hari. Terlihat ada 2 ekor Kuda Hitam dan 2 ekor Kuda cokelat memasuki hutan dimana keluarga kyuubi tinggal. Masing-masing kuda ditunggangi satu orang, dan ada 14 orang lainnya yang ikut mengiringi di belakang dengan berjalan kaki dan mengenakan pakaian serba besi.

"Pangeran muda, apa pangeran yakin menggunakan kuda hitam ? seharusnya seorang pangeran seperti anda menggunakan kuda putih sebagai simbol keluarga bangsawan" tanya salah satu dari yang menunggangi kuda cokelat. Mata ungunya itu terlihat tajam dan awas, sedangkan wajahnya yang datar itu walau sebenarnya dia juga khawatir dengan keselamatan tuannya ini. Yagura, pemuda dengan tubuh kecil ini merupakan salah satu komandan besar di kerajaan Serigala Putih. Dengan tinggi badan 145 dan keahlian bertarung yang diancungi jempol, juga keloyalan yang tinggi terhadap raja, dia dapat dengan mudahnya mendapat kepercayaan untuk menjabat sebagai komandan besar.

Yagura, pemuda pendek tadi melirik rekannya yang juga naik kuda berwarna cokelat, "hey, Sai. Kenapa kau hanya membawa pasukan sedikit seperti ini ? apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Pangeran muda ?" tanyanya. Dia sedikit curiga dengan rekannya yang selalu tersenyum itu. Walaupun dia tahu kalau pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam klimis dan iris obsidian itu merupakan rekan belajarnya Pangeran muda mereka, yang juga tergolong orang penting, tapi tetap saja dia akan bersikap tegas kalau yang berhubungan dengan keselamatan Pangerannya.

"Itachi yang memintanya, Yagura" jawab Sai, masih dengan senyumannya. "tapi tetap saja—" Yagura menghentikan ucapannya saat salah satu dari kuda hitam itu berhenti berjalan. Kuda yang berada paling depan itu merupakan kuda yang ditunggangi oleh sang Pangeran muda, Uchiha Itachi. Pangeran muda itu berbalik, "Hhh.., Yagura-san. Saya hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja di hutan. Tidak perlu banyak pasukan. Juga, seharusnya mereka tidak perlu ikut" ujarnya

"tapi pangeran muda, saya dipercayai oleh raja untuk menjaga anda kemana pun anda pergi. Jadi saya harus selalu siap siaga—" lagi-lagi ucapannya terhenti. Kali ini sang pangeran muda mengangkat tangan kirinya, "pulangkan saja mereka ke istana. Mereka perlu istirahat setelah pulang bertugas. Dan, ini perintah" ujarnya. Yagura tak dapat mengelak dari kata 'perintah'. Jadi dia hanya terdiam menerima perintah pangerannya.

"Sai.." panggil Itachi pada rekan belajarnya. "ya, Itachi" sahutnya. "kau antar pasukan itu kembali ke istana. Sekalian kau juga pulang. Besok pagi aku ingin kau berdebat denganku. Topiknya semua buku deret 300 sampai 500" ujarnya. "aku ingin kau berdebat dengan sportif denganku" katanya lagi.

"baiklah, Itachi. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Permisi, Yagura, Kakashi-san" ucap Sai, tersenyum. Itachi membalas senyumannya dan kembali meneruskan perjalanan. Dua orang yang disebutkan tadi hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Oh ya, orang yang menunggangi kuda putih lainnya adalah kakashi-san, Komandan utama dan merupakan pengawal serta pengasuh Itachi. Umur memang masih muda, tapi tetap saja, dia seorang tangan kanan raja. Kemampuannya yang memang luar biasa untuk seumurannya, dan untuk yang terlahir dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia diangkat atas keinginan

"wah wah, sepertinya Pangeran muda sedang dalam perasaan yang tidak senang ya ?, bagaimana kalau kita batalkan saja jalan-jalannya hari ini dan—" pria berambut perak itu menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat pangeran muda itu menatapnya kesal, lalu dia tersenyum. Walaupun itu tertutup oleh masker hitamnya. "itulah Tuan muda yang kukenal. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berwajah baik dan bersikap sopan dengan Sai, juga sudah tau peringaimu" ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya itu.

Sang pangeran muda tadi, Itachi, atau lengkapnya Young Prince Uchiha Itachi WhiteBlood, menghela nafasnya panjang. "hhhh..., aku bosan. Aku ingin sedikit hiburan, tapi bukan dalam bentuk berdebat. Well, aku memang menikmatinya. Tapi itu semua membuatku cepat bosan" ujarnya lalu turun dari kuda hitamnya.

"Pa-pangeran muda !" cegah Yagura. Tapi pangeran muda berumur 12 tahun itu mengangkat tangannya lagi,

"aku lelah dengan peraturan kerajaan—maksudku tata kramanya. Terlalu ketat. Yah.., walau tak seketat kerajaan Holyleaf. Aku tidak tahan dengan semua itu. Ayahanda memang Dicipline-freak, gesturnya harus beginilah, begitulah, hhh..." katanya sekalian kritiknya. Dia kelihatannya sedang mengolok-olok ayahnya sendiri yang notabene adalah seorang raja, tapi sebenarnya dia hanya meluapkan uneg-unegnya saja. Sedangkan Kakashi sebagai pengasuhnya hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk-angguk sesekali, membenarkan uneg-unegnya, lain lagi dengan Yagura yang wajahnya sudah seperti melihat hantu. Pucat dan cemas.

"Pa-pa-pangeran muda !, ti-tidak baik berkata seperti itu !" teriak Yagura

"pangeran muda !, jangan berkata seperti itu !" ulang Itachi, "heh" dengusnya. Dia lalu terus berjalan sambil membawa kuda hitamnya itu. Dia memilih kuda itu karena tidak mau dianggap seperti bangsawan. Karena orang-orang terkadang melebih-lebihkan dengan bangsawan. Sampai ada yang bermuka dua. Oleh sebab itu Itachi tidak mau dianggap seperti bangsawan. Dia hanya ingin hidup normal dan sederhana seperti orang lain, yang bebas berlaku semaunya dan tanpa peduli tata krama. Padahal orang lain ingin menjadi seperti dia, hidup mewah di istana. Tapi malah pangeran muda yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang sebahu yang dikuncir kuda longgar ini berpikiran sebaliknya. Dan, heyy.., kau pikir orang biasa itu benar-benar bebas ? kami tidak berlaku yang seperti kau bayangkan Itachi. Orang biasa punya adat istiadat tau. Kadang lebih keras (ngaku dianya orang biasa)

"jadi..., kita mau kemana ? Tuan muda Itachi.." tanya Kakashi juga ikut turun dari kudanya. "jalan kaki terkadang terasa lebih enak daripada berkuda. Duhh~, pantatku rasanya kebas" keluhnya dan melakukan peregangan kecil. Tiba-tiba Yagura menghampirinya dan menarik rambut perak jabriknya. Walaupun pangkatnya lebih tinggi Kakashi, Yagura tak segan-segan dengan orang yang suka bicara seenaknya dan tak tata seperti tadi. "itu adalah bukanlah kalimat yang digunakan oleh seorang komandan besar" geramnya.

Kakashi menatap pemuda seumurannya walau badannya yang menjadi penghalang ke-drajat-annya itu (Yagura sering dianggap anak kecil oleh lawan bertarungnya) tajam. Bukannya kesal, tapi yaa.., melihat orang yang sebenarnya lebih pendek dari kita dari bawah, rasanya menyebalkan bukan ? (Yagura masih naik kuda).

Tanpa A-I-U-E-O lagi Kakashi menurunkan Yagura dari kudanya. "He-hey ! apa yang kau lakukan ? jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil !" teriaknya. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya selagi Kakashi mengangkatnya, bermaksud menendang wajah Kakashi. Tapi Kakashi langsung menurunkannya setelah menatapnya beberapa saat. Yagura melihatnya heran.

"kenapa ? mau kuangkat lagi ? anak kecil memang suka diangkat yaa..." baru saja tangan Kakashi akan menyentuh pinggang Yagura, pemuda pendek itu mengacungkan pedangnya yang lebih tinggi 15 centi dari tingginya sendiri. "hm..?, baiklahh..." ujarnya dan mengangkat tangannya.

Itachi melirik mereka sebentar lalu kembali menghadap kedepan, "aku tidak tahu mau kemana. Asalkan itu tempat yang menyenangkan, walaupun jauh aku tak peduli. Ayo" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan dua komandan tadi. "Oh ya, Yagura. Kalau kau tak ingin ikut juga tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa saja dengan Kakashi" ujarnya lagi.

"tentu saja saya ikut, pangeran muda" katanya dan menghadap Itachi, lalu kembali menghadap Kakashi yang menepuk-nepuk kudanya. "saya tidak bisa membiarkan anda sendirian dengan pria aneh ini. saya baru mendapatkan informasi bahwa dia ini homoseksual.." ujarnya dan memicingkan mata sembari melirik Pria berambut Jabrik itu. Kakashi mengangkat kedua alisnya, "wah..., kau menguntitku untuk mendapatkan semua informasi tentangku ya ?, duh, maaf ya. Aku sudah punya target" kata Kakashi dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di kepala Yagura dan menggosok-gosoknya. Tapi ditepis secara kasar oleh Yagura, "tch" decaknya.

Itachi tertawa kecil, "Yagura, Kakashi sudah menjadi pengasuhku sejak aku kecil. Sejak bayi malahan. Dan dia sudah kuanggap seperti kakak sendiri. Untuk apa aku cemas dengan orang ini?" tanyanya tak bermaksud bertanya dan menunjuk Kakashi dengan dagunya sambil tersenyum mengejek. "neerrddd~. Lagipula aku juga tahu siapa incerannya, hehe" Kakashi mengangguk-angguk lagi sambil mengiringi Itachi. Meninggalkan Yagura sendiri yang terbengong-bengong sendiri sampai akhirnya sadar dan segera menyusul dua orang tadi.

.

.

.

"Mama ! Papa ! aku pergi main dulu !" seru seorang bocah yang menarik seorang bocah lainnya keluar rumah. Disusul seorang pemuda berambut perak klimis yang berjalan santai mengikuti mereka.

"Ya ! jangan main terlalu sore ya ? jangan jauh-jauh !" sahut ibunya dari dalam rumah. "Hidan juga jagain adek-adeknya ya un !" serunya lagi dan kali ini teriaknya dari jendela.

"yaa.."

"jangan ajak Kyuu sama Ruru main ke hutan dalam lagi un ! bahaya !"

"yaaa..."

"jangan lepasin pandangan dari adek-adekmu un ! jangan biarin dia berenang ke sungai deras ! jangan biarin dia main dekat jurang un !"

"iya iya ah !"

"janga—"

"iya~ !, udah sono beduaan aja sono ngapain kek sama Papa sonoh ! ribut amat" teriak Hidan. Padahal dia baru beberapa langkah dari rumah, tapi setiap langkahnya Mamanya itu selalu peringatin dia jagain dua bocah itu.

Mau gak mau, dibilang begitu membut Deidara, Mama Hidan dan dua bocah tadi memerah wajahnya. Entah malu karena perkataan Hidan tadi atau marah karena anaknya sudah kurang ajar sama dia. Walau bukan anak kandung sih. Kalau kalian yang masih ingat chap 1-nya pasti tau dah.

"jaa~, ikuyo.." pamit Hidan.

"un"

"Abang/Hidan-nii ! ayo cepetan" seru Kyuubi dan Ruru, dua bocah tadi memanggil Hidan. Dan orang yang dipanggil hanya mengangkat dagunya sambil terus berjalan santai. Dan bocah-bocah tadi berlari kembali lalu menarik Hidan untuk jalan lebih cepat, "ayooo buruaan~, katanya mau ngajarin gue nyari batu besi! Ayo buruaann ! nanti kesorean !"

"iyalahh..."

"bibi ! paman ! kami berangkat dulu !" pamit Ruru pada Deidara dan Sasori yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Deidara. "ya.."

"D-danna ! kapan ada di sini ?" tanya Deidara. "baru saja.." jawab Sasori santai. "masuk yuk. Temenin aku tidur siang gih" kata Sasori sambil mengeluarkan senyum seme—eh, senyum ganteng yang bia bikin siapa aja kelepek-kelepek dan memeluk pinggang Deidara. "U-un.."

* * *

"pangeran muda, apakah anda yakin dengan jalan yang anda pilih ini ?" Tanya Yagura ragu.

"hmm, entahlah. Aku juga tidak begitu yakin. Tapi kalau kita tersesat, setidaknya kita bisa membuat peringatan kepada warga untuk tidak ke jalan ini." Jawab Itachi serius sambil terus berjalan memasuki salah satu cabang jalan setapak yang mereka lewati tadi." Itupun kalau kita selamat hehehe.." ujarnya lagi sambil tertawa kecil. Kakashi yang berada di sampingnya ikut tertawa.

"T-tapi Pangeran muda !, seharusnya anda tak perlu berkorban hanya untuk mengetahui jalan-jalan setapak yang tak tau keadaannya demi Rakyat anda !. Anda adalah seorang pewaris tahta yang akan menggantikan Ayahanda raja. Biarkan para prajurit yang akan menyelubungi hutan in—"

"Yagura, apa pantas jika seseorang yang dihormati begitu saja tanpa adanya perjuangan ?apa pantas seseorang mendapatkan penghargaan tanpa adanya kerja keras dan pengorbanan ? apa pantas seorang pemimpin yang seharusnya mengabdikan dirinya untuk rakyat, mengorbankan rakyat lainnya untuk menggantikannya tanpa ada sebab ?" Tanya Itachi. Dia berhenti berjalan dan berdiri membelakangi Yagura sambil terus bertanya.

"untuk apa Mozart bisa terus mempelajari music hingga menyebabkan dia tuli ? yang akhirnya dengan hasil pembelajarannya mengenai music itu, kita bisa mendengarkan alunan-alunan nada yang indah, music yang menawan. Itu memerlukan pengorbanan" Yagura mendengarkan dalam diam perkataan pangeran mudanya itu. "juga dengan Aviceina yang menemukan semua rumusan obat-obatan. Columbus yang menemukan benua Amerika,Darwin yang menemukan teori revolusi, dan banyak lagi orang-orang yang telah menemukan penemuan hebat. Mereka menemukan itu juga melakukan pengorbanan kan ?" Tanya Itachi

"itu benar sekali, pangeran Muda. Tapi seharusnya Anda tidak perlu ikut berkorban—"

"Hahh.., kau itu kolot sekali Yagura." Hela Itachi. Lalu dia menoleh pada Kakashi, pengasuhnya yang kini sedang tersenyum entah karna apa. Padahal dia mengenakan masker."Kakashi tolong urusi dia" perintahnya.

"baiklah, Tuan muda"

Kakashi yang masih senyum-senyum dan menghampirinya itu, entah kenapa membuat perasaan Yagura tidak dia tetap menjaga wajah _Poker_nya dan terus waspada. "Ugh.."

_Ughh…untuk apa __Pangeran Muda__ percaya dengan homoseksual seperti dia ini ?apa dia tidak khawatir ? Eh tapi, __Pangeran Muda __ sudah diasuh Kakashi sejak kecil, berarti Kakashi pernah melakukan sesuatu hal yang Kurang ajar pada __Pangeran Muda__ ?!__AAahhh ! tidak-tidak-tidak !_

_Aku yakin pangeran Muda masih aman. Soalnya Kakashi kalau ketahuan melakukan hal-hal kurang ajar pada pangeran muda pasti dia dijagal atau diseret dengan kuda keliling kerajaan sampai jantungnya lepas !, tapi kalau Kakashi benar melakukan itu, berarti dia.._

Yagura terlalu sibuk berfikir sampai tidak sadar kalau Kakashi sudah ada di depannya."ada apa Yagura ? kau terlihat takut…" Tanya Kakashi tepat di wajah Yagura. "UUwwaah ! Paedofil !" teriak Yagura sampai dia terjatuh dari Kuda. Kakashi dan Itachi heran melihatnya tiba-tiba berteriak dan jatuh begitu. Itu bukanlah karakter Yagura samasekali..

"Yagura, kau baik-baik saja ?"Tanya Itachi dan Kakashi menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu, tapi lagi-lagi tangan itu wajib ditepis kasar oleh tangan mungil Yagura. "saya baik-baik saja, Pangeran Muda. Tak usah khawatirkan saya" ujarnya."Maafkan Hamba karena telah lengah" ucapnya dan menunduk dengan telapak kanan di pundak kiri dan tangan kiri di lutut kiri.

"siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu ? itu hanya sebuah keformalitasan" ujarnya, lalu kembali berjalan menuruni bukit kecil melewati jalan setapak yang sepertinya sering dilewati. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat lagi dari jejaknya, jalan ini hanya beberapa orang saja yang melewatinya. Pangeran muda itu berhenti sejenak dan melirik pemuda berambut _Honeydew_ ini "Sebenarnya… Kakashi-lah yang khawatir, Yagura"

Perkataan itu membuat Yagura mendongak dan menatap punggung pangeran Muda itu dengan telinga yang memerah.

_AAaaa ! Apaan sih Pangeran Muda ini ?!_, inginnya Yagura segera berteriak begitu. Tapi dia sadar diri dan mengontrol dirinya. "Hahh…" _Pangeran Muda hanya ingin bercanda denganku_

"Puhh.."

"U-uwaaaahh !"Yagura kembali berteriak saat seseorang meniup belakang telinganya. Dia lalu menoleh, "Ka-kakashi !ngapain sih ?!" bentaknya sambil memegangi tengkuknya

"telingamu merah. Kupikir aku bisa mendinginkannya dengan ?" Tanya Kakashi. Orang ini tidak pernah menyerah untuk bertanya dengan Yagura walaupun diacuhkan. Yagura hanya diam membalasnya, masih dengan memegang tengkuk. Wajahnya terlihat lucu walau sedang kesal. Lagi-lagi Kakashi tersenyum, dan menepuk kepalanya.

"kau itu manis sekali yaa...apalagi kalau marah. Hahaha !"

"jaga perkataanmu !"

"hey, jangan berisik..."

Dua komandan muda yang akan kembali beradu mulut itu terhenti saat pangeran muda mereka menoleh dan menyuruh mereka lebih tenang. "baik, Tuan Muda/Pangeran Muda" ucap mereka bersamaan. Lalu mereka mengikuti Itachi yang mengendap-endap sambil melihat sesuatu dibalik semak. Mereka terkejut saat melihat dua bocah sedang bermain air di sungai dangkal. Yang satunya berambut pirang kemerahan dan satunya pirang. Mereka bermain dengan riangnya sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada 3 orang asing yang sedang melihat mereka.

"Pa-pangeran muda.., ada apa ?" bisik Yagura. "mereka hanya dua bocah yang sedang bermain kan" ujarnya lagi.

"tidak. Hanya saja.., aku merasa tertarik." Jawab Itachi. Dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat dua orang tadi. Walau senyum kecil, tapi Kakashi dan Yagura sadar kalau pangeran muda itu sedang tertarik terhadap apa yang dilihatnya. Mereka bertahan untuk beberapa saat di sana, sampai Iachi kembali membuka suara.

"ayo kita melihatnya lebih dekat" Itachi beranjak dari jongkoknya dan mundur secara perlahan. Dua komandan beda tinggi itu juga mengikutinya. Tapi secara tidak sengaja Itachi menginjak ranting kayu dan menyebabkan dua orang bocah tadi menengok ke sumber suara.

"siapa di sana ?" tanya yang berambut pirang. "heh, siapa lo ?! beraninya ngintip !, kalo lo jantan keluar ! jangan jadi pengecut, sialan !" bentak yang pirang kemerahan.

Sunyi.

"bagaimana ini Pangeran mudaaa...?" lirih Yagura, dia memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah pangeran mudanya itu. Tapi ternyata pangeran mudanya itu tengah tersenyum cerah!.

_Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Pangeran muda ? kok dia sampai tersenyum begitu. Padahal kata-kata tadi kasar, kok—Oh !, iya, betul juga !. bocah pirang kemerahan itu sudah berani kurang ajar dengan Pangeran muda. Akan ku hukum dia—_

"heheheh..." perdebatan alam sadar Yagura saat mendengar Itachi terkekeh. Bahu pangeran muda itu sampai terguncang karena menahan tawanya. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "hehehehe.."

"ada apa pangeran Muda ? apa sesuatu hal yang lucu ?" tanya Yagura penasaran. Itachi menatapnya lalu tertawa lagi. "ada apa pangeran Muda ?" ulangnya semakin penasaran. Itachi berhenti tertawa dan mulai mengatur nafasnya supaya lebih tenang.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yagura, Itachi malah berdiri dan membalas bocah-bocah tadi. Ia masih tersenyum. "Aah, maaf. Kami hanyalah pengembara yang kebetulan lewat di jalan ini tadi lalu kami tertidur karena kelelahan."Ucapnya bohong. "maafkan kami jika kami mengganggu Anda berdua.." ujarnya lagi sambil membungkuk sopan.

Bukannya membalas membungkuk, bocah berambut pirang kemerahan tadi malah mendecih dan sangat tidak sopan, apalagi dihadapan seorang Pangeran. Bisa mendapatkan hukuman karena dia tidak mengetahui orang itu adalah anggota kerajaan, jadi hukumannya juga bukannya kesal, malah dia semakin tertarik dengan bocah enak jadi orang biasa dan polos, bahkan seorang pangeran sepertiku dia tidak .

"karena inilah Pangeran muda, saya bilang jangan dilepas jubah kerajaan anda. Minimal lambang kerajaan Anda atau pakaian yang orang bangsawan anda terlalu biasa" ujar Yagura dan berusaha memasangkan jubah hitam merah dengan rantai kecil di depannya yang dikaitkan dengan sebuah bros berbentuk lingkaran yang serigala kembar perak saling berbelakangan. Ada pahatan tulisan dalam bahasa Rusia yang berarti '_Dua Ksatria yang bersatu pada satu hati, melahirkan semangat bertempur bagai seekor serigala putih'_. Jubah tadi dilepaskan Itachi saat mereka mulai masuk ingin merasakan sejuknya udara sekarang dia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih rapi dengan rompi berwarna krem beserta dasi berbentuk serbet putih yang diikat (kraf atau apalah itu kalo gak salah namanya), juga celana dan sepatu pantofel hitam.

_Cucok._

"hh.., terserahlah" sahut Itachi.

Bocah pirang satunya yang sekilas melihat lambang serigala perak itu, kaget dan mengguncang-guncang punya si bocah songong tadi. "ck, apaan si ?" tanyanya, dan bocah pirang itu membisikkan sesuatu padanya hingga membuatnya sedikit terkaget.

Itachi yang telah selesai mengenakan jubah—walau dipaksa—melirik dua bocah tadi. "ehem" dehemnya, membuat dua bocah yang asik berbisik itu menoleh padanya. "ada apa ? kalian jadi melihatku seperti hantu saja.." tanyanya

"aa..tidak-tidak-tidak. Kami tidak tahu kalau anda adalah seorang bangsawan. Maafkan kelancangan teman saya tadi" ujar bocah pirang tadi gelalapan dan membungkuk, dia menarik kepala bocah pirang lainnya untuk ikut membungkuk. "Kyuu.., ayo membungkuk !" bisiknya

"heh ! aku tidak akan menunduk pada orang lain kecuali orang tuaku. Dan kau, tidak bisa memerintahku. Termasuk lo ! Ruru.." ujar Kyuubi, bocah songong berambut pirang kemerahan bocah pirang satunya malah memucat dan memasang wajah cemas. "maafkan teman saya, Tuan. Dia memang kurang ajar !. Maafkan dia !" ucapnya sambil menunduk meminta maaf. Kyuubi tidak mengelak atau marah karena disebut kurang ajar. Karena menurutny memang begitu adanya.

"ahahaha.., tidak apa-apa. Kami juga yang salah. Oh ya, boleh saya tau nama kalian berdua ?" tanya Itachi sembari sedikit membungkuk dan menadahkan tangannya ke arah dua bocah tadi. "Oh, maafkan saya. Sebelumnya izinkan saya untuk memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu, sesuai dengan tata krama."ujarnya lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada kiri, "nama saya—"

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a~, tidak. Berhenti di sana. Untuk apa kau mengenalkan diri ? toh kau juga akan pergi kan ?" sela Kyuubi, si bocah songong tadi. Itachi kembali tersenyum, "ini hanya tata krama" jawabnya.

"huh."

"boleh saya lanjutkan lagi ?" tanya Itachi. Tapi melihat tidak adanya respon balik, jadi dia ingin melanjutkan lagi. Tapi baru saja dia membuka mulutnya, mata dengan iris hitam legam miliknya menangkap sebuah cahaya berwarna ungu terang yang melesat cepat melewatinya dan sekarang menuju ke arah bocah songong tadi.

_Bhooftt !_

Itachi terkejut melihat Cahaya ungu tadi berubah menjadi seorang pemuda berambut putih dan mengenakan atasan berwarna ungu.

"Kyuu-chhaaaannnn !"

"Ap—"

"Hidan-nii ! Kyuu ! awas—"

_Byuurr !_

"Kyuu...Hidan-nii..., kalian baik-baik saja ?" tanya Ruru, mendekat kepada dua orang yang tercebur sungai tadi. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit cemas karena melihat temannya yang songong tadi membentur batu kali. Sedangkan seorang lainnya yang menabrak tadi mengapung di air dengan mulut terbuka.

Itachi dan dua pengawalnya mendekat dan memperhatikan dua orang yang baru saja bertabrakan tadi. Dengan segera dia memerintahkan Yagura untuk mengeluarkan peralatan untuk membantu mereka. "kalian baik-baik saja ? apa kalian terbentur sesuatu ?" tanya Itachi.

"ughh..." pemuda yang menabrak tadi sadar dan segera bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya, "_My head..._" gumamnya. Rambut putih klimisnya menjadi acak-acakan dan basah, sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Dddduhh..., sshh.."

Seseorang yang tak jauh darinya juga siuman dari pingsan singkatnya. Rambut pirang kemerahan acak-acakannya, basah karena air. Pandangannya masih buram karena terbentur batu kali. Pakaiannya juga basah sampai memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh ideal dan indahnya.

"sialan lo, bang. Ngapain si pake berubah di depan gue..." geramnya.

"Kyuu ! Kyuu kamu gak papa kan ?! kepalamu gak papa kan ?! berdarah ? luka ? memar ?" tanya Ruru beruntun. Anak itu memang terkadang kelihatan _gentle_nya. Cowoknya berasa gitu. Mata kuningnya dan pupil berbentuk oval miliknya yang biasanya terlihat sangat _Kawaii_ itu, sekarang terlihat sangat tajam dan _Kakkoii. _Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya terlalu berat untuk terbuka.

"hoyy..hoyy. Kyuu doang ? gua gimana nih ? bokong gua sakit abis kena batu tau..." ujar pemuda berambut putih tadi. Dia membetulkan rambutnya dengan menyisirnya ke belakang. Sekarang terlihat mata ungu kemerahannya yang terlihat _baddas _itu. Dia masih duduk di sungai dengan bertumpukan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggaruk pinggangnya yang juga sedikit sakit.

"itu salah Hidan-nii sendiri karena menabrak Kyuu sampai begini." Jawab Ruru cepat dan menatap Hidan, pemuda berambut putih tadi. Sampai pemuda tadi terpana melihat tatapan matanya yang begitu menusuk. Dia lalu tersenyum dan mendengus, "kalo udah begini kejadiannya, pangkat kakak gue bisa jatuh ke Ruru nih.." ujarnya sambil berusaha bangkit.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi masih memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, baru saja tersadar. "Eh ?..., mau bantuan ?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda tadi. "Yo. Thanks.." ujar pemuda itu dan menerima ulurannya.

"bagaimana Yagura, peralatannya sudah siap ?" tanya Itachi. Dia mendekati Ruru yang mendekap Kyuubi yang masih kurang sadar. "sini, biar saya membantu" tawarnya dan melepaskan jubahnya yang tak kurang dari beberapa saat yang lalu baru dipasangnya itu dan memasangkannya pada Kyuubi.

"dia kedinginan. Angin sore memang akhir-akhir ini menjadi dingin. Yagura, ambilkan aku kain hangat !" soraknya. Ruru agak heran juga dengan orang satu ini. bukan siapa-siapanya, apa urusannya, baru ketemu juga tadi. Kok pedulinya sampai begitu ?, kakaknya sendiri saja santai saja.

"Baik, pangeran Muda !"

"Yagura !"

"hah..? pangeran muda ? Anda.., Anda seorang pangeran ?!" tanya Ruru panik. Sedari tadi dia memang merasa ragu kalau ketiga orang tadi itu hanya bangsawan yang sedang mengembara. Dilihat dari jubahnya tadi, itu pasti jubah kerajaan yang besar dan berpengaruh. Tapi, rasanya tidak mungkin kalau berpergian lama tapi hanya membawa peralatan sepentingnya saja, dan hanya membawa kuda biasa pula. Kalau bangsawan yang berpergian kan biasanya membawa kereta minimal untuk tempat barang-barangnya. Jadi mungkin mereka ini dari kerajaan sekitar sini.

Itachi menatap Ruru yang melihat mereka ragu, lalu dia menghela nafas. "Haah.., ya sudahlah. Sudah terlanjur ketahuan. Yagura, mana kain hangatnya ?" tanya Itachi pada Yagura. Yagura yang tadi menunduk karena takut dimarahi, mendongak dan menatap Pangeran mudanya itu seolah tidak percaya. "apalagi yang kau tunggu ?"

"pangeran muda tidak marah kepada saya ?" tanyanya hati-hati

"tidak. Untuk apa. Sudahlah, mana kain hangat yang aku minta tadi ? kau membawanya kan ?" kata Itachi. Dia memang tidak mudah marah, ramah, dan bersikap adil ke semua orang. Tanpa pandang kasta. Kecuali untuk orang-orang penjilat. Dia akan bersikap sebaliknya dengan mereka.

"b-baik, pangeran muda ! segera !"

"kakashi.." panggil Itachi. "tolong kau siapkan kuda, kita akan pergi" ujarnya lagi.

"siap, tuan muda"

"pergi ? kalian mau kemana ?!" tanya Ruru pada Itachi. Pangeran muda itu pun menoleh, "tunjukan kami arah jalan pulang ke rumahmu. Temanmu yang menyebalkan ini harus ditolong secepatnya" jawabnya dengan nada yang serius. Ruru pun mengangguk patuh.

* * *

"ya ampun..., dia kan mintanya ke rumah lo, Ruru. Kenapa lo giring mereka ke rumah kami ?" tanya Hidan saat di perjalanan. Ruru hanya melirik sekilas dan menjawab, "kan Hidan-nii tau aku tidurnya di dalam gua. Nanti kasihan Kyuu-nya"

"iya juga sih.."

"kau tidurnya di gua ?" tanya Itachi penasaran "bagaimana bisa ?"

"bisalah. Aku kan rubah. Biasa saja" jawab Ruru enteng. Tapi Ruru menyadari kalau Itachi masih menatapnya kebingungan, melanjutkan jawabannya "hh.., aku sebenarnya bukan manusia. Aku itu siluman, siluman rubah" ujarnya lagi.

"..., kok...bisa ?" tanyanya lagi.

"entahlah. Terjadi begitu saja" Ruru tidak meneruskan penjelasannya karena dia sendiri juga bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. _Nanti kalau aku sudah tau bagaimana bisa siluman berubah jadi manusia, akan kujelaskan. Atau mungkin dia bisa mencari tau sendiri_, batin Ruru.

Suasana menjadi sepi selama di perjalanan. Masing-masing sibuk dengan gadget—eh, maksudnya dengan pikirannya sendiri. Setibanya di rumah SasoDei (kan BoNyok-nya mereka, jadi ini rumah mereka kan ?), Deidara sudah menyambut mereka dengan raut panik.

"ada apa dengan Kyuu, Hidan ? Ruru ?" tanyanya cemas.

"Kyuu tadi kecebur, bibi" jawab Ruru

"kenapa bisa kecebur ?!" Ruru tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan bibi Dei, dan melirik ke arah Hidan—si pelaku penceburan Kyuubi ke sungai di saat air sedang dingin. Berharap kalau Hidan akan merasa bersalah, minimal memasang raut wajah sperti itu ?, woho..sepertinya harapan anda tidak diterima. Karena sang pelaku sedang duduk santai di atas batang kayu yang tak jauh dari halaman sambil ngupil. Dimana letak rasa kebersalahannyaaa ?!—" tadi dia terpeleset bibi. Sepertinya ada lumut di batu yang dipijak Kyuubi sewaktu kami bermain di pinggir sungai" jawabnya bohong dan menyalahkan lumut.

"aduhh..., gimana sih. Kan sudah bibi bilang hati-hati kalau main.." dengan sigap Deidara menyiapkan alas tidur di ruang tamu untuk Kyuubi, "sini un. Tidurin dia di sini" katanya. Itachi yang masih menggendong Kyuubi mengangguk dan meletakkan tubuh yang diselimuti dengan mantelnya itu dengan hati-hati.

"dia masih kedinginan. Tolong ambilkan selimut lagi dan siapkan air hangat juga kain" pinta Itachi.

"baiklah. Tunggu sebentar un.." Deidara kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil air hangat dan Ruru mengambil selimut di ruang peralatan. Bagaimana dengan Hidan ?, dia sudah berinisiatif sendiri untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya sekaligus pakaian Kyuubi. Seenggaknya dia masih punya kesadaran untuk menolong, kan ?

"ini selimutnya" ujar Ruru tak berapa lama kemudian sambil menyerahkan selimut berwarna _peach_ hangat. "terima kasih" balas Itachi dan langsung menyelimutkannya pada Kyuubi. "juga..." Ruru melirik pada Hidan yang memegang sebuah pakaian kering.

"dia harus diganti bajunya. Kalau tidak, dia akan kena Flu" ujar Hidan. Itachi mengangguk dan akan menerima baju itu, tapi Ruru menghentikan tangannya. "ada apa ?" tanyanya

Ruru terlihat kebingungan, "eh..bagaimana ya ? uhh..., eh maksudku, biar...biar aku saja yang menggantikan bajunya. Iya, itu..aku saja hehe" Itachi heran dengan sikap Ruru yang mencurigakan, lalu dia mendengus geli. "memangnya kenapa ? toh, kami sama-sama laki-laki" ujarnya

"tapi bukan—bukan itu maksudnya..."

"lalu maksudnya apa ?" Ruru semakin bingung untuk menjelaskannya. Dia berpikir kalau orang ini tidak mengerti atau apa, Kyuubi itu kan perempuan. Masa yang menggantikan bajunya laki-laki sih ! mana baru kenal.

"maksudku—"

"maksud bocah ini, biar kami saja yang keluarga untuk menggantikan baju Kyuubi. Duh..., mikir gak sih" sahut Hidan dan bersiap mengangkat Kyuubi, tapi dia merasakan sesuatu di punggungnya.

"berbicaralah dengan sopan kepada Pangeran muda" tekan Yagura. Dia mengarahkan pedang yng lebih tinggi 15 cm darinya itu ke arah Hidan. Hidan hanya melirik santai dan mengerling, "duhh..., alot banget sih jadi orang. Pantes aja tinggi cuman segitu. Kekikis tata krama" sindir Hidan. Panas mendengarnya, Yagura semakin mengarahkannya dan mendekatkan pedangnya itu ke Hidan "apa kau bilang..., kau jangan main-main denganku" geramnya

"ada apa ini ribut-ribut un ?" tanya Deidara sambil membawa wadah berisi air hangat dan sebuah kain kecil kemudian meletakkannya di samping kepala Kyuubi. "lho ? ini kenapa Kyuu-nya belum diganti bajunya ? kasihan dia nanti flu un..." ujarnya. "sini bajunya un. Biar aku saja yang menggantikannya"

Baru saja Deidara akan membuka baju Kyuubi, dia kembali berbalik menghadap para laki-laki tulen di rumahnya itu (Dei kan semacam metamorfosis kupu-kupu. Yang bisa berubah gender disaat puber), "heh ! kalian keluar sana !" teriaknya. Sontak saja para laki-laki tulen tadi berlari pontang-panting karena takut akan semburan nafas api—eh, maksudnya omelan Deidara. Kecuali Hidan.

Sebenarnya yang takut itu Cuma Ruru karena dia yang paling berpengalaman melihat ganasnya amarah bibi Deidara diantara mereka semua. Sedangkan Itachi lari karena ditarik oleh kakashi yang membopong Yagura—yang orangnya juga ngamuk-ngamuk minta diturunkan.

"hei.., bibi tadi itu emosian sekali" ujar Yagura ketika mereka menunggu di bawah pohon rindang yang berada di depan rumah SasoDei. Hidan melirik sekilas dan mendengus, "begitulah. Biasa. Orang hamil muda" katanya.

Itachi terkejut mendengarnya, "betulkah itu ?, ibu ku juga sedang mengandung adikku" ujarnya riang. "wah..., sepertinya adikku akan mempunyai teman nanti" ujarnya lagi

Hidan hanya melirik tanpa menyahutinya. Lalu berbalik pada Kakashi yang duduknya paling dekat dengannya, "hey, sebenarnya kalian itu darimana sih ?". pemuda 17 tahun dengan rambut perak jabrik—kontras dengan Hidan yang klimis—menatapnya sejenak dan menjawab , " dari kerajaan".

"oh ya..? untuk apa ke sini ?"

"hanya menuruti keinginan Tuan Muda"

"hooo..." Hidan berbalik dan melompat ke dahan terendah, kemudian bergelantungan di dahan itu. "Tuan muda yang mana ? yang perak atau yang hitam ?" tanyanya lagi. "yang hitam"jawab Kakashi, kemudian dia mendengus geli, "Kalo yang perak itu rekanku".

Hidan tertegun sebentar, "hee...,ku kira sepupunya atau apa. Nyatanya—puhhhft, pendek" ejeknya. "eh tapi tunggu sbentar, tadi gua sempet denge kalo kalian itu bangsawan. Tapi tidak mengatakan bangsawan mana" ujarnya.

"lalu ?"

"jadi lo dari kerajaan mana ?" tanya Hidan.

"itu.., kami dari—"

"Kakashi. Saatnya pulang. Hari sudah semakin gelap. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kepercayaan dari Yang Mulia" potong Yagura. Kakashi yang tadi ingin menjawab pertanyaan Hidan, tidak jadi menjawab. "Hhh.., Yare-yare. Baiklah, karena ini sudah waktunya pulang, jadi...kapan-kapan akan ku jawab. Itu kalau kita bertemu kembali" ujar Kakashi.

"oke, lagipula gua juga gak terlalu ngarepin jawabanmu. Iseng nanya aja" kata Hidan. "kalau begitu, Jaa, sampai bertemu lagi" ujarnya lagi.

"ya. Titip salam untuk adik dan orang tuamu" kata Kakashi. "sip" sahut Hidan sambil menaikan ibu jarinya. Kakashi membalasnya dengan meletakkan dua jari—telunjuk dan jari tengah di pelipis, kemudian menurunkannya lagi. "ciao"

"sok akrab sekali" komentar Yagura dengan sinis. Kakashi hanya mendengus geli mendengarnya. "sirik ?"

"GAK"

"hahahaha.."

"apa yang kau tertawakan, Hah ?" heran Yagura.

"tidak ada" jawab Kakashi. "Tuan muda saatnya pulang" ujar Kakashi. Itachi dan Ruru yang sedang asik berbincang, terhenti begitu saja saat Kakashi mengatakan 'pulang'.

"sekarang ?" ulang Itachi. "sekarang Tuan Muda. Atau kalau Anda ingin mendengarkan ceramah Yang Mulia Raja". Itachi merengut begitu saja mengingat betapa membosankannya mendengarkan ceramah dari ayahnya itu. Kadang sampai lupa waktu. Dia mendecih mengingatnya, "lebih baik aku pulang", kemudian dia kembali berbalik pada Ruru, "sampai jumpa lagi" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"ya, sampai jumpa lagi" balas Ruru juga balas tersenyum. tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, "Oh ! jugaa..., sekalian maafkan kelakuan temanku tadi ya !" ujarnya sambil membungkuk. Itachi kembali tersenyum, "lupakanlah..., sampaikan salamku padanya juga ya"

"tenang saja !" ujar Ruru dan meletakkan ibu jarinya di dada sebelah kanan yang berarti 'serahkan saja padaku'.

setelah itu, Itachi, Kakashi, dan Yagura kembali ke kerajaan mereka. dengan harapan bisa kembali bertemu, mereka kembali ke kehidupan mereka masing-masing. tanpa saling mengetahui asal-usul kehidupan mereka yang sebenarnya dan saling menyembunyikan identitas. baik itu untuk Privasi, ataupun untuk keselamatan jiwa seseorang.

* * *

Arrghhh ! enough ! enough ! enough !

Sasori : ada apa lagi sih ?

Arika : aku lelah. jadwalku padat. pikiranku menumpuk. peer bertebarannnn. terutama kombinasi angka dengan huruf itu sangat memusingkaann !

Kyuubi : heh, bilang aja gak bisa n gak ngerti

Arika : ember.

sudahlah, aku tidak terlalu banyak cincong kali ini. karena aku juga sibuk. ini minggu benar-benar sibukk. okelah, saya tunggu review kaliannn. semoga kalian tidak terlalu kecewa untuk fanfic kali ini (berarti kecewa dong *hooh*). untuk sekedar cuplikan untuk chap depan, aku udah rencanain. untuk chap berikutnya, itu kita back ke 9-10 tahun yang lalu. masa-masa di mana Kyuubi diurus oleh 3 peri gak becus (hei). dan buat kalian yang nanya-nanya mulu kenapa Dei jadi CEWEK dan KENAPA BISA HAMIl ?!, itu chap depaannn. okeh ?! sip.

_**BALASAN** REVIEW_ :

**yuichi :**

_d tunggu lanjutanya ya..._

Arika : ini sudah mba'eee. masih nunggu kannnn ?

_hueee... siapa pasangan suami istri misterius itu, un? #digaplok deidara_  
_ dan kemana peran itachi, un?_

Arika : uumm.., siapa ya ? siapa yaa ? kasih tau gak yaaaa ? #kick mereka itu tetangga baru saya hwaahahaha #emberegul

Kyuubi : jiah, korban iklan dianya

Hidan : Emeseyuuu..

Arika : Bahrelway.., Bahrelwayy... *CUT !*

dan kemana peran Itachi ? di sini dia hampir full kan ? gimana ? PUAS ?!

akbar123

_keren... Lanjut senpai :D_

Arika : oke, gimana Kouhai ? masih keren gak ? (ciee...yg dipanggil senpai)

Kyuubi : baru gitu doang seneng.

Arika : Kyuuboi jahat Ah !

Kainaru Aikorinchapter 2 . Jun 12

_Salam kenal._  
_ Ini itafemkyuu ya? Eheheh, awalnya sih ngira kyuu nya cowo. Terus, dei nya kan cowok ya. Dan dia pregnant. Si dei ini ngalamin m-preg atau ngerubah diri jadi cewe? Mengingat statusnya dia yg seorang fairy? Yosh, semangat ne!_

Arika : hooh, iyaloh ! aku jga pengennya Kyuu-nya cowok. tapi yaa...aku pengen segera bertobatt...

Kyuubi : itu HOAXX !

Arika : dan.., Dei cowok, tapi Hemdong. M-PREG ?!...emmm.., chap depan deh yaa

Kyuubi : Modus.

Arika : itu bukan Modus, tapi trik.

minae cutechapter 2 . Jun 10

_Kyuubi tomboy ya,, bahkan melebihi cowok.._  
_ Hidan jadi kakak? Lucu juga.._  
_ Itu yang terakhir MinaKushi ya?_

Arika : iya. kan aku sukanya Kyuu Cowok. jadi sekali bikin cewek, tetep kecowok-cowok-an.

Kyuubi : sekali suka yaoi tetep suka selamanya yaa..

Arika : ih, nggak dong. aku masih suka cowok ! contohnya kamyuuu..

Kyuubi : *muntah*

Hidan jadi kakak lucu ?, oh...aku juga mikir yang sama. dia itu masuk list sebagai salah-satu 'Abang favorit'ku. dia itu emanggg...Okeh. iya kan bang ?

Hidan : yoi brohh !

yang terakhir itu siapa yaaa ? coba tebaakkk...

Ahn Ryuuki

_hoo.._  
_ ternyata MinaKushi masih hidup.._  
_ Mina gak jadi 'Dark', dan Kushi hidup lagi.?_  
_ Naruto malah jadi Ruru, si Rubah.,_  
_ dan, hei, kapan Dei-chan berubah jadi cewek.? bahkan Dei-chan lagi hamil muda.!? (Anak Sasori.! Kyaaaa.!)_  
_ ini cerita GaJe kenapa makin GaJe.?_  
_ katanya bakalan ketemu Itachi, tapi ini belum.._

Arika : duuhh..jangn spoiler dungg.. kan aku authornya. kalo udh ketebak duluan kan gak seru jadinya...

Kyuubi : tadi katanya suruh tebak !

Naruto malah jadi Ruru ?, oh bukaann. Ruru dengan Naruto itu beda. ingat gak waktu Hidan bilang "mata kuningmu itu sangat blablabla-lupa saya",

nah ! Naru itu kan Biruuu Mba'eee

Hellooo~, Dei jadi cewek kenapanya itu chap depannn..., lagi hemdong tuh. doa'in anaknya cakep yee. trus ntar kupajang di dinding kamar(lu kira boneka !)

Sasori : anak gueee...

ini cerita GAJEHHHH ?! Apaaah ?! (jeng jeng jeng jeng jenggg...), makasih. banyak yang bilang gitu kok. termasuk BF ku sendiri. dan ini smekain gaje, berarti aku sudah berhasil meningkatkan skill-ku.

ini udah ada Itachinya kan ?

* * *

* * *

Yehhh..., THX yang udh mau ngereview lagi... and jgn kecewa yaa.., dan jgan nyesel udha ngereview sayaaa...


End file.
